


Black on Black

by cymyguy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bikers, Blow Jobs, Chance Meetings, First Dates, First Meetings, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, alternate universe - biker tobio, alternative universe - judo master hinata, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymyguy/pseuds/cymyguy
Summary: “Kageyama? That’s you?”The pump stops. The man moves the nozzle back to the holder. He turns to Hinata, who observes him again, the tightness of his jeans over his thighs and hips, and the windswept but soft-looking hair as he runs a hand through it, and the thin sharp-cornered mouth he wipes his wrist over.“Kageyama.” Hinata nods slowly.“I don’t know your name.”“I’m Hinata,” he sniffs.Kageyama’s doing the eyebrow thing again.“So.”He puts one hand on the seat of his bike, the other on a handlebar, and leans over it, down and closer.“You want a ride, Hinata?”Oh, damn. Hinata thought they were pretty back-and-forth there for a while, but now he’s definitely losing again.~Hinata would just like a ride to work. That's all. It doesn't matter if the guy is enthrallingly beautiful in the way a fallen angel would probably be, doesn't matter how dark-haired and blue-eyed and tight-assed he is. Because Hinata only wants a ride. And that's a ride on the motorcycle, just so we're clear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kkumri once gifted us biker!tobio art, and I wanted to gift her a fic in return! I borrowed both her [biker](https://kkumri.tumblr.com/post/171019977877/bikertobio) and [judo](https://kkumri.tumblr.com/post/164865935362/kkumri-i-went-for-judo-tryouts-and-got-very) AUs, please go and enjoy them as much as I do

Hinata works five days a week at Sakanoshita’s Stop & Go. He’s the pump attendant, and it’s a job he enjoys; he gets to be outside all day, he gets a small discount in the convenience store, and he gets to meet almost every single person who drives down into the sleepy valley. Karasuno itself is a small, likewise sleepy town without much to tempt tourists, so most people only pass through, but those are Hinata’s favorite kind of people, because they tell him about places they’re going or have gone.

Any place that he’s never been is a wonder to Hinata, and it must be _amazing_, everything these places have to offer. He tends to keep people off the road too long, ask too many questions and forget to answer theirs, and forget to recommend they visit the convenience store. But he knows where he stands with Ukai and checks himself when necessary, and in exchange his hours stay consistent and he doesn’t get yelled at often.

Today is a slow Wednesday. He’s swept the huge cement square twice, without one interruption. One team bus came down the hill earlier, but they didn’t stop. He hopes they do on their way back; he lives for hearing how the sports teams did. He thinks the end of his shift must be pretty close, so he puts away the broom and hops along to each pump for a little inspection. He’s just bending down at the fourth pump in the row when he hears it. Thunder, he thinks first. A distant rumble, powerful, but almost sweet, like a purr. But when he looks to the west, the sky is clear, even over the most distant hills. Then the rumble explodes into a roar, throbbing and raw. He realizes it must be engines.

His eyes lock on the crest of the hill, as his heart’s pace leaps. What is it? _Who_? His mouth slips open as a motorcycle comes over the hill, sun flashing off its silver. Hinata blinks. Nothing else follows it down. That thing’s making that noise all on its own?

His body wriggles from his toes up. He’s never had a motorcycle stop for him! Never seen one up close, and _never _filled one with gas. He goes completely still as the bike turns off the road, coasting past the ENTER sign. It’s almost all black, really _shiny _black, with touches of chrome. It’s amazing, a work of art, yet he somehow gets distracted, by the guy riding it. He’s wearing black boots, black pants, a black jacket, a black helmet. The bike glides to a stop just a few meters from Hinata, at the next pump over, and he notices the black gloves and dark sunglasses.

The motorcycle hums into silence. Hinata shuts his mouth and blinks furiously, trying to get his wits about him. The driver pulls off his sunglasses, then his helmet. He shakes his head once, black hair swishing away from his eyes, then stands up and swings his leg over the bike. Hinata’s greeting dies in his throat.

Tall…Dark…_Handsome_…

Hinata whips his head over his shoulder, then turns and squints up the road again. They’re filming a movie, right? He feels like Ukai would set him up like this, not having faith in his ability to act as an authentic extra. Except the lead actors don’t stare down the extras, at least not in the movies Hinata’s seen. In that case he must be a little more important than an extra, and Ukai is a cruel man.

“The fuck is your problem?”

Hinata stiffens, wracks his brain, but it’s way more difficult in the face of—His brain supplies some word that’s not verbally possible, so thankfully he doesn’t say it out loud. The young man’s eyes are a cutting, electrifying blue.

Hinata brilliantly concludes that he is to play the part of the pump attendant.

“I’m Hinata! Hello! I’ll be your attendant today. This is a full service station! So I’ll fill your gas, and if you want check your pressure and oil, and wash your wind—shield…”

The man has turned his chin a little to the side, looking at him from an angle that shows the sharpness of his jawline and cheekbone. It’s intimidating. Hinata’s not prepared, when the man speaks.

“Full service?”

His voice thrums, like the engine in the bike. Hinata’s used to that question; full-service stations are a relic, a thing of the golden age past. He’s always felt like his job is partly a tourist attraction in this town. It’s not really a wonder that the man is questioning him. But instead of answering, Hinata just stands there, hoping that there are cameras around, because he would very much like a copy of the shots they’re getting right now. This guy is _hot_ (a wavering emphasis on the ‘o’).

Wait, no. What’s he saying? He wouldn’t keep the man’s pictures, Hinata doesn’t do things like that. One of the goals of his young life is to be good son-in-law material. He knows it will make his parents very happy one day.

This guy, though, he could make parents happy with very little effort. Just by cleaning up a bit, losing the leather and the sweat on his neck. Well, he might need a haircut too. After that the in-laws would eat him up. _‘So tall!’ ‘So handsome!’_ Hinata groans internally. Isn’t that what _he _just said? But he’s not a poor orgasm-deprived woman past fifty, who lives for the occasions when she gets to feed her whole family at once, and whose neighborhood clout depends on the person her child brings home for the _special _visit. Hinata wouldn’t make him cut his hair. And he likes him sweaty. Absolutely.

It takes his own mind’s unsuspected stumbling into a dirty place, for Hinata to realize that what the man said to him, probably a full minute ago, was, judging by the tiny glint in his eyes and the miniscule smirk on his lips, probably an innuendo. Hinata’s face gets candy red. He scrunches it up in effort to hide the color.

“E—Excuse me! This is a family—establishment! I would appreciate it if you act appropriately, please.”

He’s burning alive. This is worse than embarrassing himself in front of all the kids at class.

“Would you like to be filled up now?” he huffs out, crossing his arms and frowning off to the side.

He feels eyes on him, and can’t help raising his to meet them. The man is giving him a full inspection, sizing him up. There’s that little smirk again, and Hinata’s only kidney shuts down.

“I think I’d be the one to ask that,” the man says.

Hinata feels a lung collapse. The man turns nonchalantly to the pump.

“Anyway, no one touches my bike but me.”

“I’m glad you two are happy together.”

He’s glaring now. The man’s eyes slowly narrow into a glare of his own.

“Hinata.”

He jumps, the familiar call jerking him away from everything, his suspicions about movie-making, his very real attraction to the biker, and the suffocating humiliation.

“Two o’clock,” Ukai calls from the front door. Hinata shoots another glare at the man’s feet, and stalks toward the store.

Normally he would finish up with whoever he was assisting when Ukai called him in, but he’s not questioned when he marches past to go get his things out of the back. He takes off his khaki-colored protective jumpsuit, hangs it in the row, and stands there. Fuming. Thinking. Guys like that are _always _jerks. There’s no reason to take advantage of people who are caught on you, it’s just plain arrogant. And mean-spirited. And Hinata would be lying if he didn’t admit it’s happened to him on numerous occasions. He’s been told he’s easily excitable, which obviously means he’s also easy to read. He’s too earnest, too tactless. He’s no match for people like that.

He’s mad, yeah, but this biker guy must have been so many places already. Who knows where he’s going next? Who knows how many kilometers are on that ridiculously awesome bike? Hinata’s curious, oh so curious. And there’s another pull, that he feels is somehow connected to the son-in-law stuff, and how he’s never seen a motorcycle, and how he’s spent all but a few years of his life in this town.

He decides to ask his boss for some advice. Ukai is a seasoned adult who will certainly tell him to stay clear of dark-haired men with spiked collars and loud bikes. When he comes back into the front of the store, Ukai speaks first.

“Hinata.”

“Yeah?”

He’s standing by the front door, looking out at the lot.

“Did you offer to help that guy?”

“That jerk on the motorcycle? Yeah! And he was _rude _to me. He’s all high and mighty because he has a really cool—”

“I don’t think he knows how to use the pump.”

“What?”

He hurries to the door and looks out. They can see from here that the man is frowning—no, glaring at the pump. He actually walks around to the side of it, to check in the back. Then he returns to his place and posture. Hinata laughs darkly.

“Would you mind helping him?”

He stops laughing.

“But—”

“I know you already punched out, but…”

He looks back out like Ukai is doing.

“There’s obviously an issue. Maybe you can get a ride to class,” he adds, “In exchange for your assistance.”

“Wha—A—I don’t want a ride from him! He’s probably a—He’s probably running from the law or something!”

Ukai raises a brow. “I think it already would’ve caught him.”

Hinata snorts.

“Good one, Ukai-san.”

He turns back to Hinata now. “Have you ever been on one?”

“O—On what?”

“They’re a nice ride,” he says. “An experience.”

It’s all that stupid biker’s fault that he’s hearing his boss’s words in a lewd way, and blushing insufferably while he’s at it. So Hinata throws open the door and marches out there, right to the occupied pump.

“Hey!”

The biker already saw him coming, and he crosses his arms as Hinata reaches him, taking a step back and leaning on the seat of his bike. It would be more effective if Hinata hadn’t seen his total cluelessness a minute ago.

“Do you need some help with the pump? Hotshot,” Hinata thinks to add. In a shout.

The guy only scowls at him.

“Ukai already told me you have no clue what you’re doing, so you might as well admit it, or how else are you going to get gas?”

The guy scowls harder.

“Who’s Ukai?” he says.

“My boss, the guy who sent me out here to help you even though I finished my shift. He said you should give me a ride to my other job, in exchange for my assistance.”

He snorts. _Snorts_.

“It’s just down this road,” Hinata snaps, pointing, “Halfway through town. It’s not like you’ll waste any gas. You don’t even have to stop,” he adds, “I can just bail off. And break both my legs, for all you care, right?”

The man cocks an eyebrow, looking possibly more clueless, and more hot, than before. “What?”

“What? Like people never ask you for rides?”

“You’re gonna ask me for a ride?”

This time the cock of his eyebrow is infuriating.

“I need to get to my other job!” He flings his arms toward town for emphasis. “I teach judo classes in the evening.”

And suddenly he’s being sized up again. This time he stands tall (figuratively, of course), out of the jumpsuit, now in a t-shirt and shorts. He’s small and lean, but he knows he’s strong and other people should be able to tell, dammit.

“Excuse me.” He puts his hands on his hips, making sure to draw more attention to the firm taper of his waist. “Do you want my assistance, or not?”

The man straightens up, slipping a hand into the pocket of his jeans.

“I thought you were in the middle of asking me for mine.”

Hinata gapes.

“It’s a trade! I help you get gas, and you drive me. I’m technically not even working right now, _and_, I have a bus pass, so I don’t need your ride anyway. I just thought I’d offer a chance for you to pay me back.”

“For my business,” he says. “Which puts money in your checks.”

Hinata sees the bills in his hand and lunges without thinking, snatching them right from the fingertips that stick out of the gloves.

“You can’t even use this without me here! So ha!”

Hinata punches his number into the pump and deposits the cash.

“Would you like regular unleaded, super unleaded, or premium?”

The man reaches forward and hits a fist over the button. He stays leaned over him, so Hinata has a pretty good view of his face as it clouds over with confusion again. Hinata watches, and watches, until the man’s forehead is screwed down so tight it looks like it might be stuck forever. He doesn’t want that. He turns his chuckle into a cough against his arm as he reaches and flicks the switch, that releases the little claw holding the nozzle. The man’s brows shoot up under his hair and his eyes go softly shiny, understanding. Hinata’s caught smiling and the man frowns again. He takes out the nozzle, turns and slips it into his bike. Hinata peeks around him.

“Aww, hey, I wanted to—”

The man’s giving him a look. Hinata walks around to the other side of the motorcycle.

“Your bike is really nice,” he can’t help saying. “How old is it?”

“Same age as me.”

“Woah! Uh, not that—I didn’t mean that you’re old or anything. Is it really?”

The man only looks at him.

“Do you have a name?” Again, he can’t help himself. “I mean—Could I call you it? If you told me.”

He looks up at him, at such dangerously blue eyes, and suddenly doesn’t mind that he’s not being answered. They could just stay quiet like this, if he was allowed to keep looking.

“You’ve never heard of self-preservation, have you kid.”

His remaining lung is flattened under the pressure of his indignation.

“What did you call me?”

He looks unmoved.

“How old are you?” Hinata demands.

“Same age as my bike.”

“You jerk. I’m older than I look! I mean—I’m an adult! I’ve been one plenty long, too. What’s your name, huh?”

“Why do you need to know?”

He scowls. “I don’t take rides from strangers.”

The man snorts. Hinata rolls his eyes.

“Kageyama.”

He whips his head up. “Kageyama? That’s you?”

The pump stops. The man pulls a dark cloth out of his jacket and wraps it around the nozzle as he moves it back to the holder. He turns to Hinata, who observes him again, the tightness of his jeans over his thighs and hips as he tucks the cloth back into a pocket, and the windswept but soft-looking hair as he runs a hand through it, and the thin sharp-cornered mouth he wipes his wrist over.

“Kageyama.” He nods slowly.

“I don’t know your name.”

“Ga—I introduced myself! Before, while I was working!”

Exactly nothing lights up his blue irises.

“I’m Hinata,” he sniffs.

Kageyama’s doing the eyebrow thing again.

“So.”

He puts one hand on the seat of his bike, the other on a handlebar, and leans over it, down and closer.

“You want a ride, Hinata?”

Oh, damn. Hinata thought they were pretty back-and-forth there for a while, but now he’s definitely losing again.

Kageyama stands back up.

“Fine,” he says. “I’ll be back.”

He digs his change out of the pump.

“You know you already paid for your gas, right?”

He shoots Hinata a look.

“I need other things.”

Then his face does something that defies the limits of Hinata’s extensive fear-related vocabulary.

“And don’t touch it. I’ll know.”

He goes toward the convenience store. Once he’s inside, Hinata starts twiddling his fingers together to keep them occupied as he admires the bike. He doesn’t know a whole lot (anything) about mechanics and such, but he knows it’s powerfully, solidly built and sleek at the same time. The paint job—oof. The black has sparkle in it, but it’s still intimidating; Hinata would be half afraid to touch without the threats from the owner. Speaking of, Kageyama comes out of the store with a bottle of something white, which he chugs on his way over. He stops right in front of Hinata and finishes it off, licks his lips and tosses the bottle into the recycle bin.

“Was that milk?”

“You have a helmet?” Kageyama says.

He clucks his tongue. “Why would I have a helmet? It’s not like I do this on a regular basis, I told you I ride the bus!”

“Are you having second thoughts, then?”

Kageyama is so hot it’s not funny, with his head high and eyes narrowed, not a smile but _something _quirking at his lips, something confident and challenging and—excited, maybe. Hinata wants to take him the hell down. But there’s no gym mats laying around here, so he says:

“You just made me miss the bus, so hurry up and take me already.”

Kageyama picks up his helmet and holds it out.

“Wh—Why are you giving me the helmet?”

“I’m not responsible for your injuries if you do something stupid. Which seems pretty likely.”

“What? What the heck is that supposed to mean? _You’re _the one who couldn’t figure out how to get gas!”

“Maybe you’d prefer to hitchhike.”

Hinata partially ignores the thrumming this time.

“I’d prefer that we go.” He shoves the helmet onto his head and hikes one leg over the seat, settling on the back end of it before crossing his arms hard against his chest.

Kageyama swings his leg over the bike, and Hinata finds himself politely looking in another direction. He happens to see Ukai, distant at the door of the store. His boss waves. Hinata gives a little wave back, then feels a grin twitching at the corners of his mouth. Then a strong hand presses low on Hinata’s back, and he’s pulled forward, flush against the other man. He has a moment (okay, _takes _a moment) to feel the broadness of the back against his chest, and a distinctly pleasant pressure against his crotch, before his son-in-law sense returns and he shoves himself away.

“Cut it out! Jerk.”

“You need to hold onto something.”

Hinata grumbles toward his lap, then studies what’s in front of him for a moment. He reaches out and fists two folds of the jacket. The leather is sun-heated.

“Is this okay?”

Kageyama glances over his shoulder. Hinata can’t help it when his eyes get a little wide. This guy—He’s got to be an actor! He’s an Adonis! People like this don’t just drive through Karasuno, it doesn’t seem like it would be allowed. Unless he’s trying to escape paparazzi. That would make sense—

The engine underneath them rumbles, and they start vibrating with the bike. Then it roars, bellows into full force, and he feels like the sound is coming from a place so deep it must be his bones. The bike kicks forward and he tugs on Kageyama’s jacket for a moment. They scoot out of the exit and seamlessly fall in beside the centerline of the main street. Hinata looks down, then up, until his head falls back completely. The wind feels good on his neck.

He watches Karasuno flash by, every tree and every color on every sign familiar, but somehow new, without a window in front of him. He bounces a little, and grins at somebody standing outside a bank. He looks back at the rode, the dots of lines flying before his eyes.

“Kage—yama?” He frowns. “Are you speeding?”

“We’re going forty-five.”

Hinata doesn’t believe him, and tries to lean around to see, until a truck comes barreling from the opposite way.

“Waah!” He tucks himself behind the biker.

“You gonna tell me where I’m going?” Kageyama says.

“Uh—A little farther. It’s on the left.”

Hinata wishes it was way farther. This is fun; he can barely imagine how fun it would be to go _fast_. Scary too, obviously. They’ve hit two green lights and he can already see the building his little gym shares with Takinoue’s bar. He loosens his hand a little from Kageyama’s jacket and leans away from him, enjoying the freedom of the ride for the last leg.

“Up there.” He points. “With the orange sign.”

Kageyama dips over and they’re in the turn lane, then pulling up to the front door. Hinata quickly climbs off as the bike idles, pulling off the helmet and handing it back. Kageyama holds it against his leg as he sits there, looking at him. Hinata’s attitude toward him has gone almost completely reverse, and he doesn’t think he could hide his pleasure if he tried, so he lets a wide smile light his face.

“I’ve never been on a motorcycle before! It was cool!”

His smile falters a little as he remembers to bow. Kageyama keeps sitting there, so he looks at his feet, and at Kageyama’s, and at the sidewalk and even the road, then back at blue eyes which are still trained on him, so intensely that he doubts they ever looked away. Hinata works his tongue loose.

“So…Where are you going now?”

He shrugs a shoulder.

“You don’t know? Do you just—go?”

“Or I don’t,” he says. “For a while.”

“Oh.”

Oh. So does that mean Kageyama might hang around, for a bit? Though Karasuno’s not the kind of town Hinata would guess is a top choice for guys like this to kill time. Maybe he’s been looking for some peace and quiet, though. Hinata doesn’t know anything about where he came from. Hinata doesn’t know anything about him period. And now Kageyama knows both places Hinata works, and roughly what time he’s at those places each day. It would be wise to end contact now.

“I—Um, thank you for the ride.” He bows again. “I’m going to get ready for my class now. Have a good day.”

Kageyama gives a little nod, he thinks, but he doesn’t stick around to double check, or even to get one last look. He heads diligently inside.

Today he has two classes, beginner children and beginner adults, which are as rewarding as they are challenging. By the time the gym has emptied and he’s locking the front door he feels almost like it was a normal day. Then he turns around, thinking he’ll make it to the bus stop just before the sun sets, and sees that the parking lot isn’t empty yet.

There’s a low stone wall at the end of the lot, separating it from the sidewalk. Kageyama’s sitting on it, bike resting empty beside him. He’s looking toward the mostly quiet road as he tilts the bottle at his lips. Is that more _milk_?

When he sees him, Hinata’s pretty sure the man smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Kageyama is here. At his gym, after hours, like he’s waiting. And it seems pretty logical to assume he’s waiting for Hinata, since he’s the only other person here. Hinata can’t remember ever being praised for his logic, though.

He’s wandered unconsciously about halfway across the parking lot. He can see, even in the dim light, as Kageyama screws the cap back on his bottle, and then locks him in his sights.

“You’re still in town?” Hinata says, accidentally quiet. Luckily there’s no traffic noise to speak of on the main road, and Kageyama says:

“I’ve got a room for the night.”

“Oh.”

His eyes pierce Hinata’s.

_Oh_. Hinata cringes, hopefully only on the inside; has any other person in history spent twenty minutes with a stranger and come off as _that _easy? Kageyama knows he’ll take a mere look as an invitation. He almost shakes his head at the memory of his earlier display, because gosh, from all that flushing and flustering Kageyama could probably tell that he’s a—Ahem. Somewhat inexperienced.

He focuses back on the man in front of him. Maybe a little too much focus. He watches the low, thick words roll out of him, as well as hearing them.

“You liked the ride,” Kageyama says. “I can give you another one.”

Hinata doesn’t bother about the red flaring up all over his face. Kageyama’s free to watch his internal struggle, too, as he tries to put himself in the shoes of his future partner. Honestly, he doubts there’s a single person out there (of roughly his age who speaks Japanese and has a stable income) who would think to waste such an opportunity. And if said partner were to tell him they skipped out on leather and a tan and the eyes out of every song ever, he’d probably think a little less of their spirit of fun, and a lot less of their courage. If sex is fire, Kageyama is roaring, consuming, a forest blaze devastating the entire country—No, he’s _hell_. He’s burning blue, because blue is the hottest, right? And if sex is fire, then Hinata is—probably going to die?

“You—” He tries to silently clear his throat. “You want to?”

Kageyama glares, but there’s a pang of confusion in it.

“Why would I be sitting here?”

If Hinata did have any remaining functional organs, they’re all done for now, because Kageyama came here wanting him for the night. He could’ve had anyone, and probably has, he supposes, but this time it’s Hinata.

His training has not prepared him for this.

With the first step he takes toward him, Kageyama is already tossing out the helmet. Hinata catches it, puts it on, and picks up the bag he dropped. He slings it across his body and walks up to the back of the bike as Kageyama is getting on. He turns to watch Hinata climb aboard. Hinata considers their new destination and purpose while his hands are on his knees. Then he eases his arms around Kageyama’s midsection, and locks his hands together somewhere below his ribs.

“Is this okay?”

He feels a hand on his back again, and excitement sprints through him like an electric current. He accepts the minimal space between them, resting his forehead against the biker’s back as he grins.

The night is still stuffy with heat, but the breeze from their speed ruffles the front of his hair and soothes his neck and cheeks. A few trucks go by while they’re still on the main stretch, but once they turn off they’re virtually alone. Streetlights are humming to life; the bike rolls onto a four-lane and the first light flicks on just as they go under it. Down the whole street their timing is perfect, each light brightening exactly when Hinata passes under and looks up. At the fifth in a row, he laughs.

They’re heading for the east end of town, the opposite side of where Hinata lives, and he feels comfortable with that; less people over here will know him as the friendly neighborhood redhead. He’s a little worried about running into one of his students, though, because the kids just love to gossip about their teacher. They get a real kick out of announcing they saw him at the grocery store, like it’s a big bad secret. And this kind of actually is a big bad secret.

If Hinata were some kind of bigshot dick slinger himself, he would probably give Kageyama a hand job while they’re on the road. But the mere thought of putting his hands any lower makes him want to throw himself off the bike. It does remind him of something else, though.

“Hey, um, Kageyama?”

No response.

“Do you have, uh—condoms?”

“No.”

“Oh. We better stop and get some then. I think there’s a store on the next corner.”

“Don’t wanna get anything on you?” he hears Kageyama murmur.

It takes him a moment to process the comment.

“Kageyama that’s dangerous!” He yanks on the back of his jacket for emphasis. “You can’t go around doing these things unprotected, you’re still young and need to prioritize your health!”

Hinata is already blushing before Kageyama glances at him. Now he’s about to melt into the seat.

“Um, yeah.” Kageyama rubs a hand at the back of his neck. “Sorry.”

“No need to apologize,” he grumbles. Kageyama probably can’t hear him over the bike.

They are otherwise silent until they pull into the store’s parking lot. Hinata hops off and jogs to the door, fishing his wallet out of his bag as he goes inside. The aisle is easy to find, as they have a big selection. Hinata considers carefully; the brand will have to be Okamoto, since it’s the king of the condom, thin but strong as steel or whatever those commercials say. But there’s like twelve different boxes in that brand, and he’s not sure if there’s some kind of special code for determining the size from the picture on the box. There is one that says XL. It has a shadowy picture of an elephant on it, and it also says “Big Boy.” Well, how big of a boy is Kageyama? He should’ve asked, this is too difficult. Are there this many options at Sakanoshita’s? Not that he’d ever be caught dead near the condoms there—

“Hinata?” A man steps into the end of the aisle. “I thought that was your hair.”

“N—Naoi-san?”

Oh crap. He hadn’t noticed what store this is. Naoi-san is Ukai’s _rival_, and Hinata hasn’t shopped here since he started working on the other side of town, knowing there would be hell to pay if he did.

“What are you doing in my store? Doesn’t that old stiff give a discount over at—Oh.”

Hinata is frozen like a cornered animal next to the condoms. Naoi gives a slow, sly smile.

“I see.” He turns and moves away. “I’ll be up front.”

Hinata edges his way up the aisle, toward the more harmless items like toothpaste and antiperspirant. Can he act like he was just browsing and not buy the condoms? And then ask Kageyama not to—

He sees blue eyes, and hears _I can give you another ride_. No, he needs these condoms. Everybody else in this town probably bought their first box when they were seventeen, so he just needs to suck it up and do it with confidence. There’s a box with a crown on it, and it seems to fit, somehow, so Hinata takes one. He considers grabbing a snack or drink, but that would probably be even weirder. He squares his shoulders and walks up to the counter. Naoi glances at him before he scans the box. Then he raises an eyebrow.

“Need any lubricant with that?”

Hinata flushes. He can see why Ukai doesn’t get along with this guy, because they’re way too similar. He hightails it back to the aisle and reaches for the first thing he sees the word on. He runs back to the front, and drops it next to the condoms, keeping his eyes firmly on the counter. When he tells him the amount, Hinata counts it into his hand.

“We’ll keep this between us, then?”

Hinata looks up. Naoi winks.

Hinata scoops up the items and runs.

“Thank you!”

He bursts into the parking lot and sprints toward Kageyama.

“What the hell,” he calls before Hinata reaches him.

“I—I got them!”

He almost kills himself trying to jump on the bike. Kageyama turns to scowl in the dark. Hinata smiles, and he sees him shake his head a little, before he turns back around and gets them moving.

When they pull up to the motel, Hinata’s a little dumbfounded. It’s a red building with a low roof. The pavement’s all broken up in the parking lot, and there’s a grouping of tall trees in the back, all dead. Hinata didn’t know this place was still open. Every parent in town tells their kids to stay away from here; Hinata himself was told as much. He clutches his condoms tightly at his chest, as if they can offer a more potent form of protection. He follows Kageyama to the first door, which he jams a key into and unlocks. Hinata shuffles so he’s directly behind him, then peeks around into the room. Kageyama flicks on the light, notices Hinata and scowls. Hinata hurries in after him and shuts the door with a gentle click.

He removes his shoes, then looks around the room, to avoid looking at the biker. Green wallpaper—Is it actually peeling? There’s no TV, just one bed on a low frame, and the lamp mounted on the wall looks ready to fall off. The light coming out of it is a shade of yellow that makes Hinata feel ill as his eyes are filled with it. He’s definitely afraid, thinking about all the bad things that have probably happened in this room. But the thing he should probably be most afraid of, he supposes, is the person who brought him to a place like this.

He looks, and Kageyama’s jacket is off, tossed over the chair at the small table against the wall. He blinks, and Kageyama’s black shirt and undershirt are gone too.

“Ack—”

He turns away and hastily sets his purchases on the bed before shucking his t-shirt. A few tremors go through him, due to fear or anticipation he can’t tell, and he shakes out his hands at his sides, before chancing another look toward Kageyama. Crap, his jeans are coming down. Hinata fights with the drawstring on his shorts.

“Mpf—Guh—”

Kageyama’s peeling off his boxer briefs without preamble, and Hinata hurries to match his progress, starting to feel more embarrassed than anything as the man says nothing at all, not even to politely interrupt his nervous babbling. When he looks again and is startled by the man being now at the end of the bed, Hinata’s underwear are still around one ankle, and he trips himself as he pulls at them, almost ramming headfirst into the wall.

Hinata stares at the wall, and takes two deep breaths. Then he spins around, and—Kageyama is looking at him. And he doesn’t know what kind of look it is, but he knows it’s sure as hell not giving him a confidence boost. Kageyama’s holding up the lube box, as if to bring his attention to it, so Hinata looks, then squints. The box is red, with a large pink butterfly at the bottom, and at the top, a green label with strawberries on it. Apparently a blind grab isn’t the best way to select these types of things.

“Is this for you?”

“A—I wasn’t paying attention—I didn’t mean to grab that! I’m sorry! It’ll still work, though, won’t it?”

He purses his lips as his face overheats. Kageyama is smirking.

“Shut up!” He waves a hand dismissively at him. Kageyama shrugs.

“I wasn’t saying anything.”

“It’ll work the same anyway,” Hinata mumbles.

Then their eyes meet again, and Kageyama’s move down, not sneakily at all, and Hinata stiffens (_not _in the sexy way). Kageyama’s eyes come back to his. Hinata understands that it’s his turn, but he has to swallow several times before he can think about dropping his gaze. Over a tight chest, a lightly outlined six-pack, deep grooves defining the V that goes down to his…

It’s not his first time seeing another dude’s package, but context is of the upmost importance here, and Hinata has a moment of enlightenment. It meets an abrupt end when he realizes he’s unconsciously pumping a hand down his own dick. He jerks his hands up next to his shoulders, so Kageyama will definitely know if he didn’t already; Hinata hides them behind his back and looks pointedly at the carpet as he boils.

“So you work out?” he says.

“Yeah.”

“That’s nice. I mean—Good for you.”

He doesn’t waste his breath pointing out that he does too. Their builds are actually pretty similar, except Kageyama’s height gives him a more imposing presence. Then Kageyama steps forward, right up to him, and Hinata is seriously considering taking him to the floor with an advanced move of choice. He glares up at him, and the look in Kageyama’s eyes almost makes Hinata forget that’s not what they’re here for. Almost, but there’s a little darkness gathered in his irises, a darkness that Hinata feels himself responding to. Suddenly it’s like he has twice the blood rushing under his skin, and he should cool down, but he actually wants to feel hotter. And Kageyama, he definitely knows what Hinata wants, and that makes him want it _more_.

Kageyama picks him up, turns, and dumps him on the bed. As Hinata tries to catch up to this development, Kageyama is pulling open the condom box and tossing one down next to him. He opens the lube box and tips that onto the bed too. Then he climbs over Hinata, grabs ahold of his hips, and slots them together, so that his erection is pressed to Hinata’s stomach, and vice versa. He starts moving his hips, rutting them together, and Hinata’s arms fall right out from under him. His back hits the bed and he scrambles to dig his heels into something so he can press up into Kageyama’s body, but he’s trapped under most of his weight and the hands on his hips.

“Gah—Kageyama—”

A shock of pleasure goes through him, just from touching this way, and Hinata knows that even if his pride insists otherwise, he’s fully prepared to go along with whatever Kageyama has planned, because there’s no way it won’t be good.

Hinata is painfully hard, and has let out a series of painfully embarrassing bleats, by the time Kageyama stops. His eyes flutter open and he sees Kageyama shuffling a little farther over top of him. His dick twitches and he immediately breaks into a sweat. But there’s no contact down low; instead Kageyama’s hands press onto his wrists, pinning his arms above his head, and his body hangs over Hinata’s as he presses his mouth to the inside of his arm. He moves up his arm at a steady pace, pressing hot and wet, until he reaches his neck. Hinata moans.

“Kageyama, you’re so hot.”

It sounds kind of stupid, but everyone likes compliments, right? And Hinata’s always had a pressing need to let people know they’re doing well. It’s a big part of why he enjoys teaching his classes. And Kageyama is doing exceptionally right now, so he’s going to hear about it whether he wants to or not. Hinata pulls his head back to expose his neck as much as he can.

“It’s good. You’re good Kage—yama—”

He sucks hard on the column of his throat as Hinata’s speaking his name, as if he can pull the words right out of there. Then he moves down, going to work on Hinata’s side, nipping a bite into his ribs. Hinata flinches violently away, but tries to explain that he’s not opposed to it. On the contrary.

“Ah—Um, I—I like that—s good.”

His mouth is on his hip now, wetter and bruising deeper the farther down he goes. Hinata has apparently never had a real hard-on before, because this feels like torture. Good torture.

“Yes—Uh—Ha—”

He bites hard on the inside of Hinata’s thigh.

“Kageyama!”

His hips spring up. The man grunts and sits up, pulls Hinata’s arms together and pins them again with one hand, pressing and holding his hip down with the other. Hinata doesn’t have the breath to say sorry, and then Kageyama’s biting him again, and his teeth dig into his lip as a shiver crawls up from the point of contact. Kageyama’s definitely the most dangerous thing lurking in this motel. Since Hinata’s willingly giving up his body to him, he supposes there’s nothing left to worry about.

“Ha—Huh—Shit—”

They’re not going to need that strawberry lube, at the rate his cock is leaking. Kageyama’s tongue presses and his lips suck, and when Hinata looks down he can see the angry red blotch on his abandoned thigh. He’s been here all of five minutes and he feels like a year won’t be enough time to get unfilthy again. Then a click alerts him to the movement of Kageyama’s hands, and he realizes he’s been released, so that Kageyama can squeeze lube onto a finger. It has a red tint to it; Hinata drops his head back and groans softly to his stupid self. Kageyama’s hot tongue scalds his thigh again, then his mouth closes against his skin, and Hinata feels an agonizing press against his hole as Kageyama spreads the lube along its edge. His teeth dig in again, then he slides his finger inside. Hinata shuts his mouth tight, refusing to let whatever’s rolling up onto his tongue get out. Kageyama pushes in and out a few times before it’s easy for his finger to slide up to the base. Without thinking (he hasn’t thought since he got here, he doesn’t think) Hinata pulls his thighs in tight against Kageyama’s head.

“Kageyama, _more_,” he moans.

Kageyama slowly looks up, from between his legs. Caught in his gaze, Hinata hiccups through a gasp, and drops his legs flat on the bed.

“S—Sorry—”

Kageyama wraps his fingers around his calf and lifts his leg back in the air. He holds Hinata’s gaze as he ghosts his lips up his thigh. Then he pushes a second finger in, and milks Hinata’s muscles loose as he mouths and bites at the back of his knee.

“Kageyama—” His skin buzzes all over as Kageyama’s teeth scrape the sensitive area. “Shit—It’s good, it’s good.”

Hinata’s watching him, when he spreads his knees and sinks his weight down, until his cock rests firmly in the space between Hinata’s thigh and his balls. He’s still watching as Kageyama pushes with his hips, moving his stiff cock forward at the same time as his fingers go in. Hinata sobs. His head thumps back on the mattress, then pops up again, so he can watch Kageyama’s cock move at the same pace as his fingers inside him.

“Kageyama, oh gosh Kageyama—”

Kageyama lifts himself back off, and Hinata’s half furious, but half grateful, that he knows it’s too much. He scissors his fingers inside, pulling him apart.

“Yes yes—”

He tries to rub his hips down, but Kageyama’s stupid hand is holding him still—

“Is there a trick to shutting you up?”

Hinata gapes. Did Kageyama say that? He opens his eyes, and Kageyama levels a glare and gets some more lube on his hand, before going back to work.

“Um—” Kageyama’s mouth comes really close to where his fingers are working, and Hinata curls up to hold in another sound effect. “Is it bothering you?” he rasps out.

“You don’t need to tell me you want it bad.” Kageyama smirks. “I know.”

Hinata takes his third finger with nothing but a huff through his nose, and says:

“What?”

“I could tell what you were thinking about, at the gas station,” he says. “Just from the way you were looking at me.”

“Ah—I—”

Hinata’s brow furrows. Maybe he underestimated his pride, because that stung a little bit, and he’s reminded again what he thinks of people like this. He’s in no way obligated to pay Kageyama these compliments, he’s doing it of his own free will, and Kageyama considers them worthless, nothing but an annoyance. Hinata should be tired of trying, and failing, to prove himself to those above and beyond him by now. But he still, _always _takes the bait.

Hinata swings his leg over Kageyama’s head and flips himself off the bed. His fists are tight at his sides as he stands there glaring at him. Kageyama’s eyebrows gradually lower from surprise into confused irritation.

“What?”

Hinata points with all his might.

“I’m gonna make you come first, Kageyama!”

He throws the door open and runs butt naked out of the room.

“Hey! Dumbass!”

He goes right for the bike, shining in every detail from the streetlamp directly above it. He hops into the seat, puts his hands on the handlebars and looks down, as if he’s the one who’s going to drive it. So cool!

“What the fuck is your—”

Hinata looks over his shoulder. His smile turns smug when he sees the way Kageyama is staring, stopped dead several meters away. Hinata turns himself around on the seat, straddling it backwards, stretching his legs out to find the foot pegs. He reclines against the front, head between the handlebars.

“Oo,” he says, “It’s still warm.”

He drops his arm to the side, and runs his fingers along some part of the cooling machinery. Kageyama speaks through his teeth.

“Get off it.”

“Make me!”

He hopes his grin is much more alluring and much less childish than _that _just was. Kageyama doesn’t make a move, stays just out of full light, so Hinata can’t see much even though it’s all right there. But Kageyama can probably see everything. That’s what he’s counting on, at least.

Hinata sits up a little, hands underneath him, and moves his hips. He goes back and forth, sliding his slick ass over the seat where Kageyama’s own ass basically lives. He bites his cheek as his balls rub against the leather, worn to softness and now wet. Kageyama doesn’t do anything to stop him, despite the earlier warning. Hinata takes this as blanket permission to do everything he wants.

He slides farther down the seat, reclining again and reaching up behind him for the handlebars. He arches his back, then his whole body, groaning out of the deliciously deep stretch of his muscles. His eyelids flutter open and he drops his eyes back down to Kageyama. Who is _watching_, with an amount of focus that should be very unnerving. But Hinata closes his eyes and smiles. He’s only ever done things like this for himself. He’s never been challenged like this, because everything about Kageyama, his eyes and his knowing hands and his barely there smirks, challenges, and it’s setting off every spark in Hinata. He feels tingly and hot. He feels like touching for Kageyama to see.

Hinata takes his left hand off the handlebar and smooths it down his body, pausing to rub over his nipple until it’s hard and perky and the sensitivity shoots down to his dick. Then he cracks an eye open to check on Kageyama. He’s still watching, so Hinata quickly closes his eye, and lifts his feet and puts them up on the seat. He bites back a grin. Then he spreads his knees apart, and drops his hand between his legs. He teases around his hole with one finger, catching traces of lube to help slick himself again. He lifts his eyes but doesn’t really focus them as he slips his finger inside. He pulls out, pushes back in, and curls it once inside him. Kageyama did a good job; he’s still well-stretched. Now Hinata looks right at him as he removes his finger, and stuffs four in its place.

He gasps and his head tips back. Then he picks up a slow rhythm with his wrist, other hand still tight on the handlebar. Kageyama is giving him his full attention, and so is his cock. Hinata smirks, just to himself, as he lifts his hips to make his hand go deeper. His arm rubs against the base of his dick and he squirms with want. But not yet.

He fucks himself lazily with his hand, a smile playing at his lips as he looks toward the back end of the bike. There’s sweat building on the insides of his thighs. The stretch of his hole is so _good _when he pushes in up to his knuckles, and when he pulls back out to just the tips of his fingers. The muscles in his neck and jaw are tensed as he huffs out his breaths. Hinata stuffs himself again, palming hard against his balls at the same time, and his shoulders lift off their metal rest as he revels for a moment. Then he takes his hand out, and reaches down beside him. A growl comes from outside his little bath of orange light.

“Don’t do it.”

Hinata lifts his head and grins. Then he brings his hand back up, and to his mouth, pressing his fingers to his tongue then closing his lips around them.

The lube definitely tastes like strawberry, but it’s definitely the worst strawberry flavor of all time. Hinata makes a mighty effort, but his displeasure must show on his face, because Kageyama gives a huffy snort, and Hinata can see half a smile under his brewing eyes. Hinata smiles around the fingers in his mouth. He manages to suck on them a little longer, too, before he takes them out and moves his hand back toward his crotch. He pauses over his belly, considering his next move, and unintentionally creating a moment of suspense, he realizes, when he locks eyes with Kageyama again and they strike him like lightning.

He gasps for air as a wave surges up from a low place inside him. Hinata’s used to impulses, but this urge he has for Kageyama is beyond any normal one. This man is astoundingly attractive, and yes, Hinata wants it bad. He throws his leg up in the air, and drops it back, until his shin rests on the empty handlebar and he’s as exposed as he can possibly be. Then he puts his hand where Kageyama’s cock should be, pushing as deep as he can before he presses up and throws his head back.

“Ah!”

He hopes Kageyama realizes that only someone who’s really strong can keep their leg up by their head while they fuck themselves. He’s realized _something_, anyway, because he’s closer when Hinata makes the effort to look at him. He can see him in full detail now, and Hinata lets out the kind of moan that would make him instantly wish for death in any other company. But there’s no time for shame when Kageyama’s eyes are driving him to make a desperate move, to bet it all on one push with all his strength behind it, that will get his opponent to break for him.

Hinata lets go of the handlebar and pushes his palm to the hand inside him, jamming his knuckles past the ring of muscle. His other leg snaps back against the handlebar and he presses up with his fingers. He doesn’t quite reach his prostate, but one tug on his cock unloads a streak up his stomach, and his knees tuck against his chest as he rocks through his orgasm.

Hinata’s eyes snap open, and his limbs drop at his sides. He looks up at the dark sky.

“Woah.”

The leather is smooth under his butt and back. He finds the foot pegs and curls his toes around them.

“Your bike is really—”

Kageyama is there all the sudden, staring down at him.

“—sexy,” Hinata finishes weakly.

“I win,” Kageyama says.

Hinata swallows.

“Now get off my seat.”

He squeaks as he clamors his way up the bike, crouching nearly between the handlebars as he watches Kageyama sit down and roll on a pink condom. Then Kageyama gathers him up and pulls him tight against his chest. He grabs under one thigh to spread him apart. Hinata feels him at his entrance, then Kageyama presses down on his hip and he’s inside. Kageyama’s hips jerk up and he fills him with cock. Hinata gasps as Kageyama stutters a groan.

The condom is soft, but the dick is hard, pounding against his oversensitive walls. He’s bounced until he’s dizzy and grabs the man’s shoulders to ground himself. Kageyama doesn’t seem to need any of his help with fucking him, so Hinata just keeps his legs spread around him and enjoys the very interactive show.

He’s gorgeous at the worst of times; right now a righteous force is contained within him as he moves in the most primal, filthy way a human is capable of. Hinata will have to accept that nothing will ever turn him on again, except what he retains of this in memory. Hinata’s hot and sticky, and watching Kageyama’s pleasure is like drinking something cold and thick and sweet. The sharp, refreshed exhales spilling out of Hinata reflect it. He drops his hands down Kageyama’s back, low where sweat is gathered. It brings his chin down on the top of his head, and Kageyama presses his face into his neck, hot breathes rattling over Hinata’s skin. His fingers are digging into his legs right under his butt cheeks, and Hinata fleetingly congratulates his ass for holding up under this pace.

“Kch—”

Kageyama makes the noise in the back of his throat, behind his gritted teeth, and Hinata pulls his head back to look down. Kageyama’s eyes are closed, tight enough to crinkle the corners, and his chin tips up, his lips break apart and Hinata hears the most enthralling sound in the world in the silence that comes out of his mouth as he dumps his load into the condom. His eyes flutter once, then snap open as his hips snap up, meeting the eyes Hinata’s watching him with. The blue ices him for a few moments, before Kageyama’s lids come lightly over them again and he rides his last threads of pleasure into Hinata’s body. He opens his hands and drops Hinata flush against his lap as they pant in time with the vigorous thumping of their hearts. When Kageyama shifts under him and puts a hand back on his thigh, Hinata attempts to lift himself off; he almost falls over, and Kageyama catches his flailing arm and pushes his hand onto his own shoulder so Hinata can get the necessary leverage. He pulls himself off his dick and eases his feet onto the pavement.

Kageyama gets off the bike, and Hinata watches in awe as his legs quiver under him for just a moment. Then he wipes his arm over his forehead, and walks back to the motel. Hinata doesn’t know what to do, and his hands come together in front of his privates as he looks around this _seemingly _deserted public space. When Kageyama leaves the door to his room open, Hinata hurries to go inside. Kageyama is over by the table, picking up his articles of clothing and putting them on. Hinata hurries to gather his items, but as he tries to get dressed he’s distracted with watching Kageyama do it. There’s something he likes about this, too. Even though he could see it as Kageyama shuffling him off after he’s used him for what he wants. Oh gosh, he’s not putting on an undershirt, before he slips his black button-up over his shoulders. He puts his jacket over it, then turns toward Hinata, skin bared down his front where the jacket and shirt are open. Hinata meets his eyes and quickly finishes his own business. He picks up his bag, and Kageyama nods.

“I’ll take you home,” he says, and moves for the door.

“Oh. Really? That’s not necessary, I—I have a bus pass.”

Kageyama scowls, much more aggressively than Hinata thinks the situation calls for. “I said I’ll take you. Do you have to argue with everything?”

“No! I—Thank you. I’m ready.”

Kageyama nods again. He picks the helmet up off the floor and hands it to Hinata, before leading him outside.

Kageyama’s apparent dislike of small talk is a little more daunting once the awkwardness sets in for Hinata, now that they’re modest again after they were naked together. He puts his hands on the back of his jacket, like he did at first. The drive back seems longer than it did on the way over. He has sleep to look forward to, but not much else; his sister was here for a week, but she left a few days ago, so his apartment is empty. One street takes them all the way across town, so Hinata only has to tell him where to turn once, and where to stop. As they pull up to the curb he decides it’ll be best just to make it a normal parting. So when he gets off, he hands over the helmet, then bows.

“Thank you for the ride home.” He can’t help the smile as he says: “And the other stuff. Bye, have a good night.”

And he marches up the sidewalk toward his building. He doesn’t hear any response to his farewell, which makes him a little uncomfortable, but he’ll just have to let it go. Because this is over now. And he’s not even sure if it was real to begin with. He’ll have to see how sore his butt is in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Okamoto Crown condoms and the Glamorous Butterfly lube are very real and very hilarious things btw


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata’s on the evening bus, just a minute from his stop. The workday passed slowly. He’s not sure why, but it might have something to do with the humiliation he suffered first thing in the morning; apparently he left Naoi-san’s store yesterday without taking his change, so the honest businessman brought it over for Ukai to give to him. Hinata had taken it without looking him in the eye. Then his boss, an equally honest businessman, said:

“Hinata, you know you get a discount on _everything _in this store.”

So Ukai knows all about the condoms and now Hinata probably won’t look him in the eye for weeks.

He hops off the bus and starts down the two block stretch toward his apartment building. He goes a little slower than usual, lifting his feet high out in front of him, swinging his arms. He sighs.

The way is so familiar that he doesn’t look up until he’s exactly six cement squares away from his front door. But before his eyes get to the door, something shiny pulls them in the opposite direction, across the quiet street. There’s a motorcycle, with a guy leaning between the handlebars, chin in hand. He’s wearing sunglasses, but it’s still obvious that he’s looking this way.

Hinata tries to bite back his smile. He keeps walking, oblivious to his progress, and watches Kageyama move the sunglasses up on top of his head to reveal those watchful eyes. Hinata turns his step and jogs across the street.

“Hey,” Kageyama says.

“Hi,” he says, giving a little wave. He can’t help it, or the smiling, it’s a natural response to the excitement zipping up and down him. Maybe it’s just his dick that’s getting excited, but it feels reminiscent of the excitement before a big competition.

Kageyama is sizing him up again, or probably more accurately, undressing him with his eyes, and Hinata holds his breath and his stance, even as his blood starts rushing like a dam just opened. Kageyama is looking at his body even though he knows all about it. That means he likes it, right? Maybe he’s been _thinking _about it. Hinata shivers. Kageyama meets his eyes.

“You don’t seem like a person who accepts losing,” he says. “So I thought you’d want a rematch.”

Funnily enough, Hinata _lives _for rematches. Kageyama couldn’t have picked a better word to murmur in that husking voice; Hinata would be willing to rematch him in candle-making, medieval jousting, anything. He’d run to the other side of town if he had to. Instead he gets to swing in behind Kageyama on the bike, fitting himself against the curves of his back, hands feeling over the ab muscles under his shirt. He wants to throw his fist in the air with a whoop, but that’s one urge he manages to resist. Instead he thumps his head into Kageyama’s back and grins like there’s no tomorrow (at his crotch, but that’s only a coincidence).

The throbbing of the engine stirs low in his belly. Hinata takes a deep breath of leather and squeezes his arms tight around Kageyama. The bike sprints down the street and he feels a thrill zing away up his spine. He vibrates independently of the machine, willing them to go farther, faster. And before they’ve even put a few blocks behind them, he realizes he’s hard, and he’s pressing it right up against Kageyama.

Any movement will surely draw attention to it, but he can’t stay where he is in good conscience, so he moves his hands to Kageyama’s sides and carefully pushes himself back, as if he were just getting more comfortable. He thinks he’s gotten away with it, until Kageyama’s hand moves to return him to his place. Then the hand hooks behind his knee, and it’s apparent that Kageyama felt him, when he pulls Hinata’s left leg up and drapes it over his own, settling them so that said hard-on is basically pressed between his ass cheeks. Hinata wiggles instinctively, but he can’t get any distance between them and the tiny release of pressure is undeniably nice. And since Kageyama doesn’t seem to mind…

Hinata falls forward into him, hugging around his middle again. Kageyama has no shame, and he probably shouldn’t be smiling about it, but he is. He squeezes his eyes shut and rocks his hips, rubbing against the man’s body for a tweak of pleasure. He bites his lip and issues a small noise that hopefully isn’t heard over the bike. Kageyama’s hand stays under his thigh, hot where it’s pressing below his shorts, and though Hinata intended to keep his grinding to a minimum, it’s made pretty difficult by Kageyama’s fingers digging tighter into him every time he rubs off. He keeps grunting and gasping out of relief, but he’s pretty sure he’s unheard. The bike rounds a curve in the road a bit fast, and while the inertia works on them Hinata presses the cock tenting his soft shorts against Kageyama’s jean-clad behind, twitching up off the seat into tiny spasms of friction. His whimper bleeds hot over the back of Kageyama’s neck, and he probably heard that one, but all he does is pull Hinata’s thigh tighter to his hip, keeping him in the heat of it until they finally get to the motel.

Kageyama doesn’t even let him jump off, he just turns and wraps an arm around Hinata, pulling him into his lap, and lifts him as he swings his leg over the bike and stands to walk to the door. Hinata clings at his jacket, and as soon as he feels a stiffness that doesn’t belong to him, he starts working his hips up and down. His dick slides over Kageyama’s abdominals until he’s high enough that the hardened spot in Kageyama’s jeans is his seat. The other man is already enjoying too. Hinata chuckles.

After Kageyama shuts the door, he backs up into it, hands under Hinata’s thighs to shift him against his body. His grunts sound kind of huffy, like he’s pouting, and Hinata thinks it’s funny. He puts his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders, forehead pressed to the door as he jostles his hips forward, panting in time with the press of their erections.

“So—you’re still—in town?” he manages to puff into Kageyama’s hair, dropping his eyes toward his face. Kageyama pulls back enough to look at him. Then he steps up to the bed and casts Hinata down, fingers catching the band of his shorts and briefs so that Hinata’s stripped when he lands on the mattress.

Hinata laughs. “Where’d you learn that move?”

Kageyama smirks, but his hands are working fast at his belt and fly. He shoves his pants off, then tosses his jacket and t-shirt over the chair. He swipes the lube and condoms off the table, and drops on top of Hinata, who squawks.

“Watch where you put your weight! You bigguuuuh—oh—right there—”

Hinata nods frantically as Kageyama grinds against his pelvis. He wraps his arms around his back and the muscles tense and shift in his hold. He groans with his throat pressed against Kageyama’s shoulder. Kageyama is huffing into the mattress somewhere above Hinata’s head, he’s tensed and taut, he’s got him caged between his thighs, and this is Hinata’s faintest hope for the evening coming to fruition.

“Kageyama,” he says, with a smile into his shoulder, “Were you thinking about me today?”

Kageyama grunts, an angry grunt. “I should be asking that.”

Hinata laughs in spite of himself, but it’s cut short when Kageyama’s teeth close on his earlobe and his fingers roll both nipples at once. Hinata stutters his moan and jerks his hips, dragging his dick over Kageyama’s stomach.

“I—I was.” Hinata shakes his head, wills himself to stop talking because for one, Kageyama didn’t _actually _ask, and two, he _does_ have some pride—“You seem—kind of cool.”

Well, at least it’s not a lie.

Kageyama pushes off of him. He looks down, frowning like he’s looking at a puzzle, one eyebrow arching higher than the other.

“What?” Hinata says, frowning back.

Kageyama reaches for the condom box, pulls one out and rips it open. Then Hinata’s eyes follow his hand down to his cock, flushed dark with blood and bowing up slightly. Hinata thinks he can feel his pupils dilate. He blinks and the pinkish condom is rolled all the way up. Very efficient. Kageyama puts a dot of lube on his pointer finger. Also precise. He makes for Hinata, who flattens himself back onto the mattress, pulling his knees over his body for accessibility purposes. Kageyama smudges the cool lube right against his tight hole.

Hinata tips his head back as he gasps, but he keeps his eyes on Kageyama.

He presses his fingertip through the lube and the ring of muscle. It stays still there for a moment, before he slides his finger all the way in. Hinata sucks air through his teeth, and the corners of his mouth tweak toward a smile. Kageyama’s finger pulls out, and pushes in, and pulls out, and then something bigger and hotter is pressed there, sinking its way into his hole, forcing the muscle wide.

“Ahh—ah—”

Kageyama’s cockhead sits inside him, stretching in a way that burns. Hinata bites hard on his lip, tense because he knows he’s being looked at. He lets out a deep breath, careful to be quiet, and dares to raise his eyes.

“You know what I was thinking,” Kageyama says. “I was waiting for you, Hinata.”

A squeak jumps out of his chest before Kageyama even pulls out. He replaces his dick with two fingers, easy and careful again, pushing them in bit by bit until they’re down to the knuckles and one fingertip grazes his prostate.

“Guh—”

He shivers, hips lifting. Kageyama removes his fingers, and squeezes out another measure of lube. He rubs it around his hole and Hinata keens, choking back a soft moan to the ceiling. Kageyama’s trying to make him forget this is his chance to tie up their score, but he’s not falling for it, not even when Kageyama presses half his cock in him and gives a small lift of his hips, setting a slow rhythm of rolling that makes Hinata squeeze hard on his fistfuls of sheets. When Kageyama pulls out again, Hinata heaves a sigh and lifts his head to scowl at him. Kageyama presses three fingers in smoothly and curls them up against his wall.

“Ah! Kageyam—a!”

He smirks as he curls them again, and once again brushes Hinata’s prostate.

“You—” Hinata throws his arm over his face, gritting his teeth. But he’s almost smiling.

The man moves closer, sinking the mattress away from Hinata’s butt. One hand comes onto his hamstring, and Kageyama guides himself in with the other. Hinata hums on a breath, back arching, and his mouth fills with saliva as Kageyama feeds him each centimeter of hot cock. Once the tops of his thighs are touching Hinata’s ass cheeks, Kageyama leans his weight into it, braces his hands on the bed and fucks him, hard and fast from the first hit.

“Yes Kageyama—Ah—”

Just because he’s enjoying it doesn’t mean he’s losing. When Kageyama leans farther, lifting Hinata’s legs so his knees hook over his shoulders, Hinata denies him the better angle, and maybe surprises him with his leg strength, by pushing Kageyama back down to the mattress. Something flickers over the man’s face, lost when his brow darkens. He throws himself forward again, cock snug and legs flush to Hinata’s, and again Hinata forces him down.

“—shit—” the man grunts.

Hinata cracks a smile. Kageyama’s glare is set to incinerate, and he lunges. Hinata gathers all his might into his short legs and stops his momentum, knees pressing on his shoulders, making Kageyama retreat one more time. His teeth unclench to grin.

Kageyama pulls his dick out and flattens Hinata, flopping down on him with his full weight, pinning his arms to the sides. Hinata wiggles violently.

“Dumbass—You—don’t—”

Hinata’s got his leg where he wants it, and as soon as Kageyama loses his grip on one wrist, it’s over, and Hinata’s sitting on top of his chest, dick bobbing in his face. Hinata tugs his shirt off, tosses it aside, and grins down at the beautiful pouting man. He loses his smile and bites his lip instead when Kageyama’s huff tickles over his head. He edges forward, just a little, and his cock is almost touching Kageyama’s lips. He tugs more of his lip behind his teeth, staring at those lips.

Hands cup his ass, and then Kageyama’s giving it to him. Hinata tumbles forward, hands scrabbling at the headboard, and he doesn’t _care _if Kageyama’s annoyed by genuine expressions of pleasure.

“Oh—Kageyama—Oh, yes, yes—”

He leans into it, feels his head press on the back of Kageyama’s throat, and in the middle of his plaintive cry all of it is taken from him, the heat and wet disappear and he’s shoved hard at the wall. He hasn’t recovered yet when his legs are lifted off the bed. Hinata scrambles to suspend his upper half above the headboard, so his body is level. He tries to look over his shoulder, but Kageyama pushes his legs apart and stuffs his cock inside him. The jolt jumps up Hinata’s back, and it feels for a moment like he’s splitting in half. Hinata lifts his chin and lets out his first wet moan. As he’s fucked, he has to engage his arms and shoulders to avoid colliding with the wall.

“I’m gonna break your back, you little shit.”

Hinata’s pretty sure he hears a smirk in Kageyama’s voice. That makes him smile.

“Do your worst!” he crows.

He’s been pounded plenty of times in his judo career, but this is a largely different experience. There’s the throbbing erection and the white-hot spark each haphazard time Kageyama hits his prostate, making him toss his head and drop his mouth open, sometimes to make noise, sometimes to scream in silence. Muscles in his back start to burn, reminding him of the task at hand.

“I can bend farther,” he goads.

Kageyama doesn’t waste any time. He pushes his legs farther apart, and when he thrusts again, Hinata feels a little more give in his muscles, feels him go just a little deeper. Kageyama must feel it too.

“Fuck.”

He pulls half out, shoves back in, and Hinata likes the thought of it, being full of Kageyama.

“You’re gonna come—so hard—you won’t be able to—for a week,” Kageyama says.

Hinata laughs, though it bounces and hiccups out of him.

“Eat those words!” he shouts back.

“You eat yours!”

“Come inside me Kageyama!”

“Not until—you come.”

He’s got Hinata spread to the limits of his flexibility now, but the strain on his muscle fibers gets mixed with the pleasure of Kageyama’s cock shifting against his walls, that are so hungry for friction.

“Hit me again!”

“Shut—up.”

“Come on, hit me!”

Kageyama chokes on a snarl, slipping around a few times before he connects solidly again.

“Give me everything you’ve got!” At this point he’s just spouting lines he remembers from action movies. “Go harder, stand taller!”

“You _fucking _dumbass—”

Kageyama drops him on his lap. Hinata peeks over his shoulder, and Kageyama shoves his face against the wall. He locks him down with his eyes, the color of danger. And his free hand goes to the collar around his neck, unfastening it with ease. He moves his hand from Hinata’s face to one sweaty thigh, spreading him, but keeping him in his lap as he stuffs his cock back in. Hinata turns his face to the wall, whimpering when Kageyama’s head grinds slowly against his now oversensitive prostate.

He forgets everything as Kageyama works him this way, slow and steady, pulling back only a centimeter, only for a moment, before he presses Hinata’s button again, rolls his hard head against it with just a lilt of the hips. Hinata’s so breathless his moans barely spill past his lips, until Kageyama suddenly picks up the pace. He hits him with a sharper thrust and a yelp jumps out of Hinata, followed by another when Kageyama snaps his hips deep. His thrusts shorten, he’s hardly pulled back before he hits again, and he goes faster, faster—

“More—More—Kage—Ah—_Ah_—Ha—”

Hinata thumps his hand against the wall as he’s fraying, tipping over the edge, about to _lose_. And then his whole body chokes, shudders and quakes, and he can’t breathe, so he throws his head high, gasping at air. He shudders again, and it leaves an ache behind, but he doesn’t know where it’s coming from. Not until he drops his head back between his arms and sees the studded collar tightened around the base of his cock, sealing off his release.

He sobs, just before the tears prick his eyes. He presses his forehead to the wall and takes a real breath, but Kageyama, the absolute _bastard_, cuts him off with a press, a reminder against his prostate. He grits his teeth, and the pleasure fizzles out of his nerves. Kageyama loosens the collar and goads again, making a soft throaty noise behind him, and Hinata has to fend off both by his will alone. He grips the cheap headboard and holds on as Kageyama starts his meticulous hip movements.

“Huuuurrgh—”

With every few thrusts Kageyama tightens the collar, and Hinata’s body jumps in response. He can’t believe the guy would play so dirty. This is lawlessness! He squeaks when Kageyama pulls back to just his head inside him. Then his thighs collide with Hinata’s ass and he tugs the collar tight. Once the moment of agony is over, Hinata snarls out:

“Now—you’re gonna come first.”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are!”

“No, I’m _not_.” He opens the collar.

But Hinata’s so quick that he’s still able to use his special attack; he clenches, engaging some small choice muscles he hadn’t been, and tightens around Kageyama, who can’t help it when he fucks right into his trap. Hinata quakes, Kageyama quakes inside him, and they both come. Hinata rattles the headboard as he shudders. Blissful silence whites out his cry in his own ears, and he bursts through a second wave, then a third, feeling like his body’s falling apart as he blows a load he can’t believe he could hold. When he’s empty he doesn’t relax, and his eyes fly open as he panics for a second, thinking his back is permanently locked up. But when Kageyama slides him down from his lap, he manages to slump onto his side.

His back didn’t break, but geez, is he going to be able to conduct his next class? He drenched the pillow underneath him; hopefully Kageyama can get another one. Hinata sneaks a look toward him, hunched near the bottom of the bed with one leg over the edge. He moves slowly, placing his hands behind him and straightening into a stretch of his back and neck. There’s a perfect sweat trail running alongside the column of his throat.

“That—was a tie,” the biker huffs.

“Dammit.” Hinata sits up, and feigns looking around the room to hide his pout. “You’re still ahead.”

When he does look back at Kageyama, he’s smirking, plain as day and appallingly smug.

“Guess you’ll have to try again tomorrow.”

He’s about to smirk back, when he remembers tomorrow is Friday.

“Oh.”

He can feel the stare immediately, and when he looks, Kageyama’s intensity is jarring, and somewhat confusing. Hinata’s tongue fumbles.

“A—Actually I can’t tomorrow. I, uh—I have other plans.”

He doesn’t look at Kageyama now, because that would probably make the tiny hollow of disappointment in his stomach deepen, to more of a hole.

“Oh,” the other man says.

They sit there for several long seconds. Then Kageyama gets off the bed, and they both start to reclaim their clothing. Hinata’s only without his shirt, which he spies hooked on the corner of the thermostat, when Kageyama says:

“What’s tomorrow?”

“Oh, it’s just something my friend set up. Just—” He tugs his shirt on. “Just a blind date.”

The pause grows into a real silence, and Hinata looks toward Kageyama. He can’t see much of his face, but it appears that he’s maybe scowling. Well of course he’s scowling, that’s literally all his face does.

“Aren’t you a little young to be that desperate?”

“What?” Hinata scoffs. “Hey, I’m not desperate! A good friend of mine met this guy and they said he’s really cool and that I’d like him, so I agreed to go on a date with him. There’s nothing wrong with that! Who wouldn’t agree to a date with someone their friend says is a nice guy?”

Hinata scowls too, but a blush is flooding his face. Kageyama says nothing else. He just walks past him and goes out the door. Hinata snatches his bag and follows him.

He feels possibly more awkward this ride home than the last one. He’s also pretty sure that Kageyama’s speeding through the 50 zones, but he doesn’t say anything for fear of being shoved off the bike. What’s got this guy so irritated anyway? Should Hinata apologize for having a life? In fact, if anyone has a right to be irritated, it’s Hinata, because not everyone has all the time in the world and their pick out of every man in town, and Kageyama doesn’t have any business throwing a fit about the fact that Hinata’s not going to operate on his schedule the whole time he’s here. He shouldn’t be so arrogant as to assume that’s his due.

But Hinata was specifically taught not to allow his pettiness to become rudeness, so he still smiles and bows when he gets off the bike in front of his home.

“Have a good night,” he says, but Kageyama drives off almost before it’s out of his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata only has one class on Fridays, so that he’s home by five and has time to do something for the evening. In tonight’s case it’s a date, so he’s trying to hurry a bit so he has extra time to prepare. He shepherds the kids to their parents or the bus stop, then goes back inside to clean up. At quarter-to he’s locking the door and sweeping his eyes over the parking lot to ensure that no one gets left there alone. And it’s a good thing he checked. Sort of.

Kageyama waits on his bike, hands resting on top of his thighs as he watches. Hinata’s blood heats a little. He’s obviously trying to tempt him, knowing how his presence has affected Hinata before. But Kageyama doesn’t actually _know _him; Hinata knows right and wrong, he knows decency and curtesy and loyalty, and he fully objects to the idea of going with Kageyama before or even after his date with someone else. The thought is so unpleasant he can almost taste the bitterness of it. He marches up to the biker.

“Why are you here?”

“Don’t I get a hello?” Kageyama murmurs.

“I—Hello. But didn’t I tell you I have a date? It’s in an hour and I have to go get ready.”

Kageyama holds his eyes, harder and harder the longer it goes on, and Hinata feels a tightness grip his chest. He shuffles his feet back. Is Kageyama going to force him to come? Should he call for help?

“What if—What if I want to take you on a date?” Kageyama says loudly.

Hinata gapes.

Kageyama’s eyes are narrowed now, intent on every detail of his reaction. Slowly, Hinata frowns.

“Going to a motel and having sex isn’t a date, you know.”

Kageyama opens his mouth.

“Neither is having sex on your bike!”

“I _know _what a date is,” he says. “We’ll get food and eat in the park, and after that we’ll have sex.”

Hinata makes a face. “That’s your best idea for a date?”

“What,” he barks, “Were you going to some fancy party with some law student or something?”

“No. We’re going to eat at a real restaurant, though.”

“Fine. We’ll go to a restaurant. So cancel your other date and go with me.”

Hinata scoffs. He flings his arms out for emphasis.

“You want me to cancel a date the _day of_ the date, to go on a date with someone else? Don’t you understand how _rude _that is?”

“You don’t even know the guy,” Kageyama says.

“Well he’s a person, Kageyama! And he has just as much right to go on a date with me as you do. Probably more, since I know you just want to so you can—can fuck me again!”

Hinata knows he’s red from his neck to the tip of his nose, and he can’t think of anything else to say, so he runs, away down the sidewalk toward the bus. He looks back once, and Kageyama isn’t staring after him in surprise. His frown is deep, but there’s something soft in his mouth, like he’s caught between two expressions, or didn’t get a chance to say something he’d wanted to.

It’s forty-two minutes past what Hinata thought was the agreed upon meeting time, when he decides he better call someone. He’s been sitting outside the restaurant on this bench, and no young man has gone inside, or walked by, or even driven past to take a look at what he’s getting into before he decides to come introduce himself. Admittedly, Hinata’s not prepared for any of the above options, because he has yet to convince himself he won’t be disappointed with whoever shows up. It’s terrible, he knows. This is Kageyama’s fault! He’s probably ruined him forever. No, he can’t think like that, he’s about to be on a potentially serious date!

Hinata’s messed up stuff like this before, and he’s started to get a guilty knot in his stomach. He doesn’t have the guy’s number, doesn’t even know his name, so he calls Yamaguchi instead.

“Hinata? Did something happen?”

“Um—”

Gosh, Yamaguchi’s always so worried about him. The saddest part of this is probably having to tell them he’s messed up again.

“Just—Is it on Cherry Street?”

“Yeah, the green sign, we’ve been there at least ten times, Hinata—”

“Well I know! And I’m on time, right? But nobody’s here to meet me. At least, no one’s introducing themselves. Does he know what I look like?”

Yamaguchi takes a moment to answer.

“Shit. He hasn’t come?”

“Well I’m not sure, but I don’t think so. Sorry.”

“I’ll call him right now. I’ll get right back to you.”

“Okay! Thanks.”

Hinata _tries _not to hope nobody’s picking up Yamaguchi’s call. But it’s suddenly become so hard to be excited about nice and clean-cut and a dinner date, now that he’s had…He buries his naughty blush in his hands. Now that he’s had bad, and dirty, innuendos and black clothes and loud, sexy motorcycles.

His phone rings.

“Hey.”

“Hinata…He didn’t answer.”

“Oh.” He lets himself sound as chipper as he feels, because Yamaguchi does not deserve to feel bad about it, even if Hinata were actually disappointed.

“I’m sorry Hinata, honestly I didn’t even think about this happening, because he didn’t seem like the kind of person who would do anything like that, which I don’t know if there’s a reason why he’s ghosting us but—”

Hinata has stood up from the bench, and as he makes to leave he glances once again through the front window. His step pauses as he catches the eye of a young man at one of the tables. The man darts his eyes away instantly, and Hinata slams to a stop.

“Hey, Yamaguchi, what does he look like?”

“He’s a brunette, um, about my height. His eyebrows are kind of pointy…He’s got this habit, he sort of turns his head to the side when he smiles?”

The brown-haired, pointy-browed man at the table for two does this, aiming at the other man across from him. Hinata goes to swallow and finds his mouth is dry. He stares through the window, at the date he’s supposed to be on, but apparently got uninvited to, without his knowledge. They must have gone inside before he even got here.

“Hinata?”

He turns away, shoulders stiff, and starts walking.

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault Tadashi-chan.”

“Well yeah it is, Hinata! I just—I really thought you’d have a good time together. I’ll pick you up, okay? Do you want to see that movie at the park?”

“There’s a movie at the—”

The ability to speak flees him in the very instant his roaming eyes land on a shirtless man down the street. A shirtless Kageyama man. He’s on the opposite corner, bent over with his hands on his knees in what must be a breath-catching stance, as he’s wearing leggings and athletic shoes. As Hinata watches he straightens up and pushes his hair back from his forehead, and when the traffic’s stopped he moves into a flawless running form and crosses over to the next sidewalk.

“Hey Yama, I gotta go now.”

“Huh? Hinata, are you sure you’re okay? You know I—”

“I’m fine, I’ll talk to you later, thank you again for trying on the date, bye!” He ends the call. “Kageyama!”

He’s already been blocked by the building on Hinata’s corner. But then he appears on the sidewalk again, looking almost wearily down the street. Hinata waves with both hands, and Kageyama’s face relaxes for a second. He looks tense again as Hinata jogs up to him.

“I—I wasn’t trying to follow you!” Kageyama says. “I was just running. Seriously.”

“I can see that.”

Hinata looks past the black shorts, down the shape of his legs as neatly presented by the black tights. His sneakers are black and lightweight. Hinata’s eyes move back up his torso, and when they find his face again, he discovers that he is being checked out too. Then Kageyama looks past him, back down the street, before returning his eyes.

“How’s the date?” he grouches. Hinata smiles at his pout, and when he cracks into a full grin he makes a snort that gets Kageyama’s attention on him again. Hinata’s smile slips away and he rubs at the back of his neck, kicking one shoe against the other.

“Oh, uh, yeah, the date. Actually he didn’t show up but there’s a movie at the park, I didn’t know about the movie but did you still want to—Would you like to go with me?”

“He didn’t _what_?”

Hinata startles. He wasn’t expecting a reaction, other than maybe some cocking off, but Kageyama’s face is the human embodiment of a storm cloud.

“You said he was such a nice guy,” he snaps, “Who would make such a nice date. That’s why you don’t assume everybody deserves to get something from you, Hinata, because most people are actually shitty, and you don’t even _try _to protect yourself, that’s why this happens to people like you!”

Then his face freezes, except for the twitch in his right eye. Hinata almost laughs as Kageyama, of all people, looks completely mortified. His cheeks fire up, and it’s so _cute_.

“I—What’s this guy’s name anyway?” he huffs out.

For a moment, Hinata can’t help but imagine Kageyama storming into the restaurant, shirtless and sweaty, only to be kicked out, but not before he ripped that guy a good one. It makes him smile, to know he’d do it, and that’s enough.

“I don’t know his name,” Hinata says. “It’s not important. So I got stood up once, so what?”

He shrugs. Kageyama turns away sharply with a cluck of his tongue. He looks angrily in the other direction for a few seconds. Then something squiggly happens around his mouth, and he looks at Hinata from the corner of his eye.

“Did you—Did you want to go to the park?”

Hinata smiles. “Yeah!” He nods. “Yeah.”

Kageyama nods once.

“If—If you’re not mad about being my second choice, kind of…” he says. Kageyama shrugs.

“I’d go no matter what choice I was.”

Hinata blinks at him long enough that Kageyama realizes he may have just said something embarrassing. His face twists up and looks kind of dangerous, but the pink in his cheeks tells a more truthful story.

“Um—I—need to shower. And change. I—I don’t have my bike—”

“I’ll just take the bus back,” Hinata says.

“To your house? And I can pick you up? Before eight. For the movie.”

“Yeah! Okay.”

“Okay.”

“Okay. I’m gonna wait for the bus.”

“Okay.”

Hinata snorts behind his hand. Kageyama scowls, then starts down the street, gradually moving into a run. As Hinata watches him he slows back down, stops and turns over his shoulder.

“Kageyama,” Hinata calls. “I’ll bring food!” they shout at once.

“_I’ll _bring it.” Kageyama glowers, and Hinata nods.

“Okay!”

Hinata’s been flitting over to the window every two or three minutes. When he finally sees Kageyama’s bike pulling up, he trips over the corner of his bed and does a summersault across his room. He lunges for his shoes and takes off out of the apartment, backtracks to grab his keys, and flies down the stairs.

He bursts out of the front door and halfway down the walk. Kageyama is parked right at the end of it. He’s slumped forward on the bike, looking into one of the mirrors as he combs his fingers through his hair. Once he notices Hinata, he straightens up in his seat like it never happened.

Getting stood up today is probably the best thing that could ever happen to Hinata in terms of his love life, because he got to see Kageyama in workout leggings, and now this white t-shirt. _White_, the color of milk and fancy hotel linens and angels’ robes. But Kageyama does not look like an angel, even though his hair is silkier than normal and he’s not wearing his studded collar. In the evening light his skin, which must naturally produce a lot of oil, looks absolutely sinful next to the clean fabric. The missing collar means his very tan neck is exposed in one smooth column, with the V of the shirt dipping below and showing off a small window of his chest muscles. His boots are a shorter cut, less military and more work-like, and his black jeans are rolled to the tops of them. His jacket is draped across his lap; he probably never goes anywhere without it, like a security blanket. Hinata smiles.

Then Kageyama demands, loudly:

“Why’d _you _change?”

He forgot he had. But Kageyama’s never seen him in anything but athletic shorts and his Stop & Go uniform, so Hinata wanted to actually look his best for once. And his other outfit was for a restaurant date, a highly weather-appropriate outfit that demonstrated he takes care with his appearance and is also a responsible adult. A show-my-friends-my-fun-and-financially-stable-date-so-they-know-it’s-serious kind of outfit.

“Well that was for the other date…” Hinata shrugs.

What he’s wearing now, a tight black t-shirt and his skinniest jeans, is mostly meant to show the way he takes care of himself physically. But he doesn’t own a lot of neutrally colored items, so his Vans are rainbow checkered, and he has an orange Karasuno High sweatshirt tied around his hips, in case he gets chilly, not because it looks cool.

Kageyama holds his gaze for a long moment, before pulling his head in a gesture for Hinata to come forward. Hinata’s already grinning as he gets on the bike and hugs him around the waist. He sets his chin on Kageyama’s shoulder, still smiling big when he glances back at him. And Kageyama almost returns his smile; Hinata sees it teeter at the corner of his mouth before his jaw locks back into its comfort zone. He must be awfully pleased with himself. Hinata rolls his eyes, but then Kageyama’s hand slides around behind his knee and presses his leg snugly against his own, and Hinata can’t help recalling what Kageyama’s mouth felt like in that same spot. Red rises through his neck and face and he almost swoons off the back of the bike.

Kageyama gets them to the park on the north edge of town just as the sun dies over the hills in the west. He parks at the opposite end of the lot from the few cars, and Hinata hops off. There’s a huge blank canvas hung up just beyond the outskirting of trees, with lots of people already seated in the clearing. Hinata returns his attention to Kageyama, who is taking a fat burlap bag off each handlebar.

“You got a lot of food.”

“I didn’t know what you liked,” is Kageyama’s answer.

Hinata smiles, scratches his head, and smiles bigger.

“HINATA-SENSEI!”

A wave of children is roaring his way. When they see that his attention is on them, they stop, bowing one by one, then continue to run up to him.

“Hi judokas!” He smiles from one student to the next.

“Hinata-sensei you came to the movie too!”

“You have a motorcycle?! I thought you rode the bus!”

“Sit by us for the movie, Sensei!”

“Who’s _this_?”

A girl points to Kageyama, who’s backed up against his bike, shielding his bags from the assailants. Hinata snorts.

“That’s Kageyama-san.”

Kageyama’s eyes flicker to him, looking thoroughly betrayed. He almost shakes his head, but Hinata continues with the introduction anyway.

“Kageyama, these are some of my students.”

“Hinata-sensei’s our teacher!” The boy points at Hinata, but he and all the rest are looking at Kageyama now. Kageyama’s eyes jump rapidly from one small being to another, back to Hinata, and back to the kids.

“Say hello, Kageyama.”

He shoots Hinata a look, before straightening his posture a little and bowing his head at the children. They burst into giggles, covering their grins and pink cheeks with their hands. Kageyama glares at them, then at Hinata, who grins broadly.

“Sensei, the movie’s starting! Come sit by us!”

“Yeah, sit by us!”

“No!” Kageyama barks, and all the kids go wide-eyed. “He’s sitting by me.”

“Thank you for inviting me,” Hinata says, “But I’ll sit with Kageyama this time, okay? I don’t want him to bother you guys.”

“Why are you gonna sit with him?” one boy demands.

Kageyama starts to open his mouth.

“Because he’s my friend,” Hinata says quickly.

A girl puts her hand on her hip. “I thought your friend was Yamaguchi.”

“Well Yamaguchi’s my friend too. You guys know I have more than one friend, right?”

“The movie’s gonna start! Come on!”

“Bye Hinata-sensei!”

“Bye Sensei!”

He waves them off with a fond smile. When he looks at Kageyama, his expression isn’t a perfect match.

“You don’t like kids, Kageyama-kun? They’re funny.”

“They’re—” He attempts a gesture with the bags still in hand, and shakes his head. Hinata snorts.

Kageyama chooses a spot behind everyone else, and as they settle in the grass a few of the parents turn around at the cue from their children to wave at Hinata. Kageyama spreads the containers in a careful order in front of them, and Hinata marvels.

“Waaaah! Thank you for the food!”

He freezes under the chill of a few glares, but Kageyama only hands him some chopsticks. He gives him two boxes of milk, keeps three for himself, and they eat.

They focus more on the food than the movie. Kageyama snaps at him for eating all the tempura, Hinata snaps back, and they get shushed by his students. When Kageyama reaches for the chicken, Hinata opens his mouth full of rice for the piece he grabbed. Kageyama smudges the piece across his cheek, and Hinata silently fumes at him as he wipes the sauce off with a napkin. An hour into the movie, Hinata finishes his milk and smiles over at Kageyama.

“This is the best date I’ve ever been on!” he whispers. “But I’m not very good at them, so.”

Kageyama snorts, and Hinata’s pretty sure he catches an eye roll.

“Seriously, something bad always happens on my dates, I’ve never even made it to a second one!” He fiddles with his straw. “I broke a guy’s nose once.”

Kageyama chokes on his food, and once his airway’s clear for a breath, he laughs. Evidently they’re at a rather intense part of the movie, because everyone turns to stare as Kageyama’s laughter comes bubbling out of his chest to shake his shoulders and squeeze his eyes shut. Or maybe they’re just as amazed by it as Hinata. Kageyama licks his lips.

“Why’d you break his nose?”

“Wha—Obviously I didn’t do it on purpose!”

“How could you do it by _accident_?”

“I’m not going into details,” he grumbles.

“Well I’ve already broken my nose,” Kageyama says. “That doesn’t scare me.”

Hinata smiles under his blush.

They wait for the park to empty before heading on their way. Hinata asks what else (specifically _not_ who else) Kageyama’s been doing in town, where he’s eaten, and talks about what he and his friends like to do, and a little about the kids in his classes. The minute they’re alone, Kageyama gets to his feet and leads him to his motorcycle, tossing their recyclables as he goes by the bin, and pulling on his jacket as he settles in the seat.

The motel is a straight shot across town from the park. Hinata clings to his jacket and grins into the night. It’s quite a feeling, being wanted this way, by Kageyama. Something in his chest is swollen up light as air, while his stomach twists and bubbles with intense excitement.

Kageyama is gorgeous. His inky hair is so flawlessly smooth, probably the effect of a shower and the absence of the helmet to muss it up. Apparently it’s that easy for him to go into in-law approval mode. Hinata reaches and runs his fingers through the bottom, and it’s just as silky as it looks. When he presses his fingers in again, Kageyama tips back into the pressure. Hinata rubs his head, and the roar of the bike masks his evil laugh. Then he nuzzles against Kageyama’s neck and sticks his hands into his jacket pockets. His fingers brush over plastic and he pulls out a condom.

“Woah Kageyama, what’s this for?” He reaches around to wave it in his face. “You didn’t think I could wait until we got back? Or you didn’t think _you _could wait?”

“Didn’t know if I’d want to,” is the reply.

Hinata gapes.

“Then why did you?” He thumps him between the shoulder blades. “Am I not tempting enough? I knew I should’ve worn the cutoffs,” he grumbles toward his own legs. Somehow Kageyama hears it, and that gets him to turn his head.

“You have cutoffs?”

“Never mind! Keep your eyes forward.”

But then Hinata smiles to himself. He slips the condom back into Kageyama’s pocket, and hooks his hands together at the biker’s stomach, leaning flush against him.

Seconds later his hands are roaming, over his stomach, up his chest, palms passing over the nipples under his soft shirt. He keeps his right hand against his pectoral, and bites his lip as he trails his left down and over the crotch of Kageyama’s jeans. Kageyama shifts forward just slightly. Cautious, Hinata cups his hand around his junk. He thinks he hears the rumble of his voice, but he can’t make it out over the bike.

Hinata brings his other hand down, and uses both to feel through unbuckling the man’s belt and drawing his zipper open. Kageyama’s pants are possibly even tighter than Hinata’s.

“Hey.”

Hinata jerks his head up. Kageyama is looking over his shoulder.

“You trying to cheat?”

“No!” Hinata presses his face to Kageyama’s heated skin, and turns his smile into his neck. “Thank you for the date. And the food. And the ride.”

Hinata slides his hand under the band of his underwear and strokes once down Kageyama’s shaft. The man lets out a grunt, obviously against his will, and shifts slightly on the seat. Hinata strokes him again, then moves his hand down and fondles his balls. He can’t see Kageyama’s lap or his face, can only feel where his body tenses against his own. He rubs with the tips of his fingers at the underside of his sack, and when he fists Kageyama again he’s considerably stiffer and hotter. Hinata draws his foreskin back just a few centimeters.

“Knock it off. Bastard.”

“Why, could you come like this?” Hinata grins devilishly behind him, but Kageyama doesn’t turn his head.

“Not likely.”

“Oh.”

He removes his hand and places both on Kageyama’s thighs. He runs his hands down to his knees and back up to his hips. He steels himself, and ducks down, peeking under Kageyama’s arm to see, by the light of the streetlamps flashing above them, the hard bulge in his black briefs. He takes his hands off Kageyama.

“Don’t just leave it like that, dumbass.”

He is probably referring to his open belt and zipper, but Hinata grins anyway, as he digs into his pocket and comes away with the condom. He squints in the dark to open it carefully. Then he wraps his right arm around Kageyama’s waist, and leans under the biker’s left arm, so that he’s looking down at his lap. He slips his hand back into his underwear and feels his way along Kageyama’s shaft, gets to his head and places the condom in position. He rolls it on, double checks that it’s not inside out, then looks up at Kageyama, with a big successful smile.

“What are you doing?” he barks.

“Pay attention to the road, Kageyama.”

And he pops his dick from his underwear and drops his mouth around it.

“What the f—_fuck_ Hinata!” His voice jumps a note on his name and he squirms, kicking one leg out to the side. But Hinata’s right arm is cuffed firmly around his middle, and he really has nowhere to go anyway. Hinata grins around the head of his cock.

He starts to fist him slowly at his base, sucking on his head like a popsicle. Above him, Kageyama makes a noise between a shout and a moan, and shifts his hips up the tiny bit he can with Hinata’s weight on him at this angle. Hinata’s lips slip past his head and he slides his tongue flat against the top of his cock. He takes him a little deeper. Kageyama swears again.

“You’re lucky we’re going 40,” he snaps. “And that no one can see us!”

Hinata laughs through his mouthful of dick, and Kageyama smacks the helmet on his head, hard enough that his cock hits the back of Hinata’s throat. Hinata pulls shallow and sucks in air while Kageyama squirms.

“Shit—”

He takes a moment to swallow, then seals his lips around Kageyama’s head again. He alternates between sucking and pressing firmly over the tip with his tongue, and Kageyama alternates between hissing curses through his teeth and throwing his mouth open to pant aggressively. Considering that this is his first blowjob, Hinata’s pretty damn excited to get a reaction. He’s probably pumping him too hard, but he doesn’t hear any complaining, not until he slows his hand down, all the way to a stop.

“You—dumbass—”

His eyes stray up as Kageyama corrects the bike away from the centerline. He rests his jaw for a second, readjusting his grip around Kageyama’s waist, his fist in the front of his t-shirt. Then he guides his cock back into his mouth, and sucks light pressure on the head as he moves his hand down under Kageyama’s balls. He brushes two fingers over the sweaty skin between his sack and his hole. Kageyama clenches hard. Hinata keeps rubbing there as he sucks him off, tonguing at his slit through the condom.

Then Kageyama’s hand slams down on the back of his neck, forcing him lower on his dick for only a second, but his hand stays there, hot and heavy, fingers and thumb squeezing into his flesh. Hinata takes a big breath under his hold. Then he returns his hand to the base of Kageyama’s dick, and laves his tongue over the head a few times. The gasping grunts from above are promising, so he closes his lips again and starts inching downward toward his goal. His mouth is watering more than enough to keep the condom slick as he presses his lips down the length of Kageyama. The rubber doesn’t taste great, but he focuses on the way he wants Kageyama to feel him, breathing hard through his nose as he keeps his lips sucked tight around his cock.

“Shit!”

The motorcycle dives to the left and Hinata panics as he feels them tipping; he flings his arms around Kageyama and pops off his dick to gasp. But the ride’s already smoothed out again, and Kageyama’s arm is around him, keeping him at his side. Hinata wriggles around a little just to be sure of his security, before he returns to the dick at hand.

He works himself back down, and then farther than he was, and finds that his gag reflex doesn’t react even as Kageyama’s cock looms heavy at the top of his throat. So he heaves a deep breath through his nose and pushes down until the hard swollen head grazes the back. He tries to swallow and chokes a little, at the same time as Kageyama chokes somewhere above him. Then he feels fingers twist into the bit of his hair that pokes out under the helmet, and Kageyama pulls, trying to back him off. Hinata’s response, of course, is to screw himself on tighter.

“You—shit!”

Kageyama jerks on his hair, but Hinata lifts his chin and his cock slips farther down his throat. He feels tears spring into the corners of his eyes, from which sensation he doesn’t know; he lets them fall instead of trying to fight them, and puts his effort into creating as much suction as he still can. Kageyama aborts his first twitch down Hinata’s throat. Hinata’s butt leaves the seat as he throws himself into the motion, opening wide on the instinct to make room, and Kageyama’s hand flattens hard on the back of his head and holds him still as he rams his cock up his windpipe.

“Fuck—_fuck_—fuck—”

Once Kageyama’s hips settle down, Hinata pulls off and retreats from under his arm, coughing and struggling to breathe through his dry throat. He gets lightheaded for a minute and grips Kageyama’s jacket as he sways on the seat. When he’s alert enough to realize the bike’s stopped moving, he looks up and sees the motel. Hinata leaps off, pumping a fist as he dazzles Kageyama with a bright smile.

“Ha ha! Another special attack!”

“You dumbass!”

Kageyama stands up, jerking off the condom and throwing it at the ground. He hikes his briefs and pants back over his dick.

“You could’ve _killed _us, and that was cheating!”

“It was a special attack,” he insists. “Now we’re even.”

“Fine! Fine!”

He fumes, using the back of his hand to violently wipe the drool off his mouth.

“Fine, then this time—” Kageyama cuts him wide open with that blue glare. “It’s winner takes all.”

Hinata gapes.

Then he grins.

“Sudden death. I love sudden death!”

“You won’t love it once I shine my bike with your ass.”

“You’re gonna be eating my ass, not shining with it!”

Kageyama pulls off his jacket and hangs it on a handlebar.

“We’ll see,” he says, and then his jaw flexes and a smirk curls the edges of his lips.

Hinata unties the sweatshirt from around his waist, and tosses it past Kageyama toward the bike. He folds his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, we’ll see.”

He smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata could testify that Kageyama tried to run him over in the parking lot (after he attempted to flying kick Kageyama from his seat), but since he’s suffered no serious bodily injury, and is apparently going to get what he wants now, he supposes he can forget it happened. What he wants is to fuck on the bike again, and Kageyama’s just driven it through the door and parked it inside the motel room.

Nobody bothers to close the door; they kick off their shoes and Kageyama pulls him aboard. He holds Hinata under the thighs, ass on his lap so Kageyama can grind up into it. Hinata’s already so hard he could use it to prop up a book, and a whine comes from behind his teeth as he lets his head tip back. It lands on Kageyama’s shoulder.

When his lips touch Hinata’s neck, his brain starts on fire.

“Ha—Kageyama—”

He presses his open mouth under his jaw and runs his tongue over Hinata’s skin. Hinata shivers violently. He brings his hand up to grab at Kageyama’s hair, and Kageyama claims him with his teeth.

“Huh—”

He mouths down his neck, to the dip above his collarbone, then up around his jawline, to a spot behind Hinata’s ear that makes his hips jump forward. He feels Kageyama’s fingers dig deeper into his thighs, before he puts a wet kind of kiss to the same spot. Hinata groans and reaches to undo his jeans, which are getting painful. Once his bulge can stand freely underneath his briefs, Hinata relaxes against Kageyama’s chest and puddles under the attention.

“Kageyama—feels good…”

He flicks his tongue over the shell of his ear, then pinches it between his teeth. Hinata gasps. Kageyama does the same to his earlobe, biting down tenderly but with just enough sharpness to send a sting through his body.

“Ah—Kage_yama_…”

He sucks bruises into his neck and leaves bite marks along his jaw, and Hinata can’t even think about what it will look like tomorrow, or Yamaguchi worrying about where he ended up tonight, or how he’s going to explain himself to the future spouse who saved themselves for him. Kageyama licks up the sweat at the bottom of his hairline, a deep breath blowing from his nose into Hinata’s hair. Then he takes his hands out from under him and trails them over his hips, up his sides, fingers snagging the bottom of his shirt and pulling it off. The fabric of Kageyama’s tee is so soft, and just a little sweat-damp, against Hinata’s bare back, and he drops his head to his shoulder, so Kageyama can settle again into the crook of his neck.

“Kageyama,” he breathes. “You’re being—”

He nips hard at his throat.

“Bastard,” Hinata chokes, almost a laugh.

Kageyama seems happy to hear that, if the smirk on his neck is anything to go by. He runs his tongue down to his naked shoulder, at the same time as he brings one hand up to his nipple. Hinata tries to protest.

“N—Na—”

Kageyama rolls the bud, smooths it down with his finger, and rolls it again. Hinata arches into the touch, and Kageyama’s mouth comes to suck on his earlobe.

“Ah—”

The front pocket of Hinata’s underwear is soaked through by the time Kageyama tips him back and pulls them off along with his pants. Once he’s naked in his lap, Hinata realizes he must have been taking his sweet time in order for his dick to make a rebound; he’s just now able to feel it rising through his open fly.

Kageyama presses down on him from behind, and Hinata leans forward, glancing in uncertainty. Kageyama takes hold of his wrists and guides his hands up to the handlebars. Then he grabs his ankles and Hinata’s other half is lifted into the air, until his feet land on Kageyama’s thighs, conveniently placing his ass in the other man’s face.

“A—Hey!”

Kageyama’s hands move to hold his hips. Hinata lurches away from the hot breath that creeps over his backside.

“I—I won’t agree to this—”

He chokes on his voice and clenches everything when Kageyama’s tongue traces down his crack, going deeper between his cheeks the closer he gets to—

“Ah! Kage—”

He has him firmly at the hips so he can’t pull away, and Hinata cries out again as he prods his hole with his hot tongue. He licks wetly over it, and Hinata squirms in his hands.

“Kageyama, that’s gross!”

“It’s what you asked for,” he says, and as Hinata watches he puts a big bite into the curve of his left cheek. Hinata’s already red as a raspberry, or he would’ve blushed like crazy. He turns to the front and tightens his grip on the handlebars.

Kageyama smacks his ass.

“Ow! What?” he snaps over his shoulder.

“Relax.”

He licks him, then pushes a finger inside, working it slowly in and out. Hinata’s legs tremble under him and he turns forward. When Kageyama switches to his mouth, Hinata’s loose enough for him to wiggle his tongue inside. He grimaces, and it’s still _gross_, but if he could pull away, he probably wouldn’t, because Kageyama pushes in as far as he can, until his lips are circled around his hole, and when he starts sucking a sensation drills up Hinata’s spine.

“Ka—yama!” he cries, straining forward, then pushing right back into his face. Kageyama must take that to mean he’s resigned to the idea. He runs his hands down his legs, gripping at his shins as he continues.

Kageyama licks up inside of him, keeps him full and sucks his hole, making Hinata quake all over. When his legs feel weak, Kageyama’s grip on them strengthens. If Hinata wasn’t holding onto the handlebars, it would be hard to fight the urge to reach back and spread his cheeks farther apart.

“Ah—Ah! Kage—yama—”

“Mm,” he grunts into his ass.

Trails of saliva dribble down onto his balls, and Kageyama keeps tonguing him slowly, exhales puffing from his nose over Hinata’s skin and reminding him there is an actual human doing this. Kageyama sucks his hole out hard. Hinata yelps.

“Shit—Ah—g—gosh—”

Kageyama’s tongue slides out of him, tracing along the bottom of his left cheek and down his thigh, where he bites the twitching muscle. Hinata pants, slowly relaxing. Kageyama moves down his hamstring, biting and sucking until he reaches that spot behind his knee, and proceeds to torture him. Hinata turns to scowl at the one shoulder he can see over his ass. When he turns around, he sees the lube on the table just in front of him.

Hinata grins. He eases slightly forward, takes his hand off the bike and closes it around the red bottle. He checks over his shoulder, then balances on one handlebar as he shakily squeezes some onto his fingers. While Kageyama’s still preoccupied, Hinata reaches behind himself and wipes his hand up his butt. He waits for him to reappear, and they make eye contact; Kageyama stays locked on him as he licks a long strip up his crack. Hinata gets to watch his eyes go wide and his whole face sour.

“Hi—Hinata! You dumbass!”

He cackles.

“You had to try it too, Bakayama.”

Kageyama struggles for a moment, looking like he might gag.

“Why would you buy that shit?”

“I told you I didn’t mean to grab that one!”

“Move.”

Kageyama shoves him and Hinata drops hard onto the seat. Kageyama swings his leg over the bike and peels his pants down, leaving them bunched around one ankle as he swings back on. He leans over Hinata and grabs a condom. Then he wrestles him into his lap and presses his cock against his hole, holds him at the hips and lowers him onto it, bit by bit. Hinata grunts and wiggles, used to something squishier, though he’s getting accustomed to the exact stretch that taking this cock requires.

Kageyama speaks in his ear.

“My given name’s Tobio, for when you start begging.”

Hinata gasps. He mouths it, forming the soft o and the cute little run of the last part, and half of him wishes he never found out. The other half is determined to use this information, rather than allow it to be used against him.

“Tobio. And I thought I was a mama’s boy.”

“What? That’s not—You shit, there’s nothing wrong with that name!”

He lifts Hinata up and rams his cock into him, cutting off his laugh.

“It—” Hinata struggles for a breath. “It’s so—”

He rails him again.

“Good…”

Kageyama stands up, forcing Hinata to scramble for the foot pegs and stand too. Kageyama’s hands grip over his on the handlebars, and he fits himself to the curves of Hinata, face pressed to his neck, and fucks him like that, like they’re more animal than human. Hinata rocks back to meet every snap of his hips, howls bouncing off the walls of the tiny room. Kageyama seems to be soothing him, rubbing his face into his hair, huffing over his skin and touching everywhere with his lips.

“So thoughtful this time, Tobio.”

Kageyama drops onto the seat, gathers Hinata’s wrists in one hand and lifts them over his head, stretching him to tenseness. He lifts his leg, tilts his hip, and his cock, sheathed all the way inside, rubs over Hinata’s prostate.

“Gah—Ah! F—Fuck—”

Kageyama rubs the spot, and works his free hand down Hinata’s shaft at the same time.

“Shit—”

Shocks of pleasure scream up and down his back. He fights the swell of pressure in his dick when Kageyama draws his foreskin away from the head. Then Kageyama moves his other hip, dragging across from the opposite direction.

“Fuck, fuck Tobio, fuck me!”

It’s _not _begging, it’s just an expression of his struggle and probably impending doom. Kageyama releases his dick and wraps his arm around his chest. He grins wickedly into his neck as he delivers another touch to his prostate, then another, and another.

“Fuck me Tobio, fuck me fuck me fuck me!”

Okay, so that could possibly be construed as begging…

Kageyama pulls his hands back, over his head so that Hinata’s holding him around the neck. When he peeks to the side Kageyama’s mouth is within view.

“Fuck yourself, Hinata.”

His eyes widen, but his mouth is near Kageyama’s ear now, so he gathers as much cheek into his tone as he can, and says:

“Yes Kageyama.”

Hinata threads his fingers into Kageyama’s hair, and pulls, using his grip to help tug himself up before he bounces down hard on his cock. Kageyama makes a noise, throat rumbling against Hinata’s shoulder, and Hinata doesn’t give him any time to collect himself, setting a fast rhythm that only allows hiccups of breath for both of them.

“Lazyama-kun,” he grunts. “Making me—do all the work.”

Kageyama lets out a short gasp every time his head is tugged, but Hinata’s making sure he doesn’t pull enough to tear any hair out, because he doesn’t want to add an affront to the god of beauty to his list of sins this week. Then Kageyama’s hands come down on his hips, holding him still as he grinds up into him. Hinata shivers, his prostate now to the point of oversensitivity, so there’s no more threat of orgasm as Kageyama moves this way. At least, not for Hinata.

He pulls Kageyama’s head lower, so his lips are right in his ear.

“I’m good at doing things for myself,” Hinata says. “I’ve had lots of practice.” He grins, stupidly, but he couldn’t keep it off. Kageyama releases his hips.

“Then keep going, if you’re so good.”

There’s just the slightest desperation in his voice, the kind like Hinata could feel in the air when he was wearing down favored opponents. And he’s never once shied away, he’s never lost this opportunity to strike, though it didn’t always pay off. He comes hard and fast, knocking the air from his own lungs when Kageyama hits him deep. But he keeps going, running the friction through him over and over, like he would splayed out on the floor of his bedroom, alone in the dark and muffling his hungry cries into the carpet. But here’s Kageyama, flesh and sweat and hot cock that doesn’t leave him half filled and half satisfied, but toeing the line of overwhelmed, satiated each time he takes him to the base, starving for the second he lifts himself off.

“Kageyama—Tobio—I’ll use you so good.”

Again Kageyama holds his hips down, grinding, releasing, grinding into him.

“Fuck,” he breathes. Hinata nips his ear, and he shudders inside him.

Hinata smiles. “You like watching me, don’t you?”

Kageyama releases him. Hinata brings himself down, and it’s Kageyama who comes, nose behind his ear as he gasps.

“—take you with me—”

Hinata does go with him, impaling himself as the curse words catch on his lips and wisp away. His brain shakes as his nerves fizzle and fray with delight.

“I’m leaving,” Kageyama says, buried deep in his neck as Hinata still writhes through his orgasm. “Tomorrow. I can’t stay longer.”

As his body starts to settle, the meaning of Kageyama’s first words clicks. So he’s going to miss him when he leaves? He smiles weakly as he attempts to catch his breath. Kageyama thinks he’s fun to be with? Wait, is this some kind of tactic to downplay his victory?

Hinata forgets about everything else when he sees that he got his jizz all over the bike. _Shit_, he should’ve used a condom too. He dives for the shirt on the floor and wipes furiously. The chrome is still streaked and cloudy, and he sends up a prayer as he puts his back into buffing it.

Once it’s probably as good as it’s going to get, he looks wearily over his shoulder.

“It’s—It’s perfect! I got it!”

Then he turns all the way around in the seat, to face the man’s serious expression.

“You’re leaving, Kageyama?”

“I have to go.”

He’s avoiding his eyes, so Hinata makes his voice firm and bright, to reassure him, because he fully understood the arrangement they had.

“Where are you heading next?”

He takes a long pause.

“To see my parents. It’s been a while.”

“Really? That’s great then, they’ll be so happy!”

“They probably won’t,” he says, with a shake of his head. “But—my mother’s ill.”

His jaw drops.

“Your—She—What? You’re mother’s ill?” He almost throws himself off the bike with the force of his shout. “Well why did you waste three days in Karasuno? I mean I had fun and all, but if your mother’s sick you need to go to her!”

Kageyama bristles.

“Well I didn’t plan on stopping here at all, but then you walked up in your little uniform, being all loud and trying to make me notice you, when I only needed gas!”

“_What_? That’s not remotely what happened! You were saying sexy things, you bastard!”

“You were looking at me!”

“Is it a _crime _to look at a customer I’m trying to assist?”

“When you’re not looking at their _face_, yeah, it probably is!”

Hinata tackles him off the bike. He ropes one arm around Kageyama’s neck, sticks out his leg and locks his shoulder down on top of it. He pulls his head up off the floor, so they’re nose to nose when he grins. Hinata releases him and promptly escapes to the other side of the room, taking up a ready stance in case of retaliation. He grins again.

“I’ve been wanting to do that.”

Kageyama makes a show of dragging himself to his feet, and putting his pants on properly.

“You think you’re some martial arts master or something?” he grumbles.

Hinata laughs.

“I am a master, I have a black belt!”

A snort of derision.

“I am! I trained in the city under the best in the country. They never considered me for the highest levels, but I like teaching, so I came here to start.”

Kageyama eyes him. “You weren’t—always here?”

“No.” He pulls on his underwear. “I still go to see my friends in the city sometimes.”

“But you have friends here.”

“Well yeah. Older friends.”

He picks up his shirt, and Kageyama puts on his jacket and boots.

“I’ll take you home,” he says, and sits down to maneuver the motorcycle back through the door.

Hinata muses. Of all people, Kageyama would want to take _him _along? Maybe he’s not the first he’s said that to, maybe he just likes making people desperate before he leaves them all behind. Hinata still considers it; they could keep doing this, in different places. At different times, maybe. But he could tell from the way Kageyama said it that he acknowledges Hinata’s life here. He can’t just get up and go, and definitely not tomorrow, because he’s having an exhibition for his students at the gym. So this is the last time they’ll hang out (if he can get by with calling it that). Hinata closes the motel door behind him.

“Hey, Kageyama. Could you—I mean, will you—take me for a ride? Like a real ride, on the highway. Because I want—”

“To go fast,” Kageyama says.

Hinata blinks, then smiles, nodding hard. Kageyama pulls his head, inviting him on.

They haven’t even passed Sakanoshita’s before Kageyama throws the throttle open, shooting them over the hill. Hinata screams, and can’t even pretend he didn’t, because he’s holding on tighter than he ever has. He mumbles to himself as they go faster and faster, the engine letting out a singular roar into the black around them. Everything’s shaking, and they’re exposed to every element, and the only thing keeping him in the seat is his knees digging into Kageyama’s sides.

“It’s scary!”

Then, he laughs at the sky.

This is probably the closest he’ll get to the experience of a bird in flight. He half raises his arm; the wind throws it back, and he clings to Kageyama. Determined, he lifts it again, slowly, fighting to keep it still. When it’s all the way in the air, he feels a quick squeeze on his leg. He understands the signal, and wraps one leg, then the other, around Kageyama’s waist, still pressing firmly against his back. Then he raises his other arm, looks up, and spreads his hands toward the stars. They flash through the gaps between his fingers, like they’re traveling at light speed.

“Kageyama,” he screams. “So cool!”

Kageyama _has _to be smiling at that. Hinata knows how cocky he is.

A sign flashes by them, and he knows which sign it is without looking properly. Karasuno 10 km. He pats Kageyama’s shoulder until he takes the cue and slows down. Hinata turns his head; he can’t even see the lights of town anymore, hidden away in the valley.

The bike comes to a stop in the middle of the road, one end on each side of the centerline. Hinata leans off the back and blinks at the stars.

He looks west, where Kageyama came from. Then he looks at the sign. He hugs Kageyama’s middle.

“This is far enough.”

They turn around, and go just as fast in the other direction. The wind beats his bangs from his forehead, and he closes his eyes and smiles, feeling Kageyama in his arms and the rumbling beneath them. Kageyama kills it when they hit the hill, and they plummet down before a gradual slow-up on the main street. When they turn off they’re in a slow cruise.

“Kageyama,” he calls. “Stop here.”

“Why?”

He points. “I need to go to that store.”

“Why?”

“Just do it!”

He pulls them into the lot.

“Don’t leave, I’ll be right back!”

Hinata takes a minute to decide on a suitable get well card. Then he asks for a pen at the counter and signs his name. He slips it into the envelope and goes out, waving it Kageyama’s way.

“It’s for your mother. Just tell her I’m a friend, okay?”

He slips the card carefully into Kageyama’s jacket pocket, then tucks himself against him, and after a moment, Kageyama drives on.

They turn onto his street, and Hinata’s already smiling at the memories of being picked up on the motorcycle. He won’t get too down about it; he knew what this was, and that Kageyama would go. Karasuno’s going to seem a lot more boring now, but he’ll just have to make due.

Kageyama cuts the engine as Hinata steps onto the sidewalk. He hands him his helmet, and Kageyama puts it on. Then Hinata grins at him. Slowly Kageyama smiles back. Hinata’s heart squeezes itself up, and if it could make noise it would be an eagerly high-pitched one; he throws his arms around Kageyama’s neck. He stops to smile, then hugs him again. When he lets go, he sees the face Kageyama is making, and it’s impossible to describe, but it makes Hinata feel warm down to his toes.

“Don’t meet anymore pump attendants,” he says. “I want to be special!”

Kageyama rolls his eyes, and shakes his head with a small smile.

“You won’t?”

He shakes his head. Hinata smiles.

They look a little longer. Hinata takes in a marble-worthy jaw, pink lips set in a severely straight line, blue blazing from behind a pretty fringe, and he wonders what Kageyama’s seeing.

He opens his mouth to say goodnight, but before he gets more than a syllable out, Kageyama stands, reaches out and pulls him close, hand more on his ass than his back. His nose brushes Hinata’s cheek, and he looks down into his eyes from the side.

“I’ll see you,” Kageyama says.

“Oh. Okay.” He blushes terrifically. “Good.”

Kageyama’s hand moves up and ruffles at his hair. Then his fingers run over his cheek for a moment, before he takes them away. He sits down, and Hinata steps away from the curb. As he does, Kageyama snags the sweatshirt around his waist and pulls it off him.

Hinata grins. “What are you gonna do with that?”

Kageyama drops it over his crotch. Hinata giggles, then laughs. He smiles one more time, and waves.

“Bye, Kageyama.”

He turns and goes up the walk toward the door. When the motorcycle revs, he glances back, and Kageyama gives him a look, before he drives off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story wouldn't have happened without [kkumri's](https://twitter.com/kkumrii?ref_src=twsrc%5Egoogle%7Ctwcamp%5Eserp%7Ctwgr%5Eauthor) inspiration and permission! Thank you for such great concepts, and being generous with them!

The exhibition went well. Great, in fact, and Hinata almost cried during his address to his students at the end. They could obviously hear it in his voice, so he may as well have cried. He spends the better part of the next hour chatting with people, and it’s early afternoon by the time he and his supporter Yamaguchi walk out with the last group. Parents call their children from the game of tag that has sprung up in the parking lot. Hinata bows to the vehicles that pass out onto the street, and it’s when he’s lifting his head that he finally notices him.

Kageyama Tobio is down at the end of the parking lot, standing next to the wall and his bike. He’s wearing a black t-shirt and his fingerless gloves, and Hinata’s orange sweatshirt around his waist. This time Kageyama doesn’t wait over there for Hinata to come. He practically stomps across the lot, staring right at him the whole time, and when he’s almost to the sidewalk Hinata thinks to run inside, but his heels only scoot a few inches, and his heart can only flutter so far up his throat, so now he’s stuck.

Kageyama grabs him by the shoulder, puts his other hand on the back of his neck and pulls him into their _first kiss_.

Hinata has barely registered the hot suppleness of Kageyama’s lips when their tongues slide together. Kageyama pushes deep into his mouth, and Hinata feels a moan rolling up toward his lips. Luckily, Kageyama sucks all the breath out of him before the sound escapes. In front of these other people.

When he allows them to separate by a bit, Hinata glances over. The adults look shocked, Yamaguchi looks far beyond that, and the remaining children smile openly at him.

“Um—” He takes a little step back from Kageyama. “Great job today, get home safely! There’s nothing more to see here—”

The kids are starting to laugh. He sees a few parents make an attempt at carrying on, before Kageyama turns his face back toward his own.

“I don’t accept losses,” he huffs. His eyes glint aggressively.

Hinata glances at the onlookers again, swallows, and looks at him.

“But it was sudden death Kageyama.”

Kageyama glowers at the pavement between them, then returns his eyes.

“I don’t know how long I’ll need to be there. I could be back tomorrow, if she doesn’t want to see me, but it could be a lot longer. If you don’t want to, then don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Hinata says. “You want me to—wait for you?”

Kageyama looks for a moment like he’s brought shame on a hundred of his ancestors. Then he says:

“You’ll get a second date, when I get back.”

Hinata’s lips part in surprise. Then he beams. Kageyama’s face falls to neutral as he looks at him. A few fingers play through the bottom of Hinata’s hair, and the familiar thrills start to tingle along his spine. He wants to jump up, jump into Kageyama, wants to just—hold this beautiful man and tell him he’s cool and that his parents will always want to see him, and that _he _will always want to see him too.

“Hey,” Hinata shrieks, “I can take time off of work. We could go somewhere! You could take me somewhere.”

Well, maybe that’s too much to ask for a second date. He starts to blush, but Kageyama replies in total seriousness.

“Decide where you want to go.”

Hinata smiles ear-to-ear. Then Kageyama puts his leather-covered palms to his cheeks, lashes dropping low as he looks into his eyes and leans toward his lips.

Hinata peeks during the kiss to check their surroundings. Yamaguchi is still there, wide-eyed and somewhat red under their freckles. They look even more concerned when Hinata makes eye contact. He gives a thumbs up, lids fluttering for a moment when Kageyama sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. Yamaguchi mouths something that might be his name, but Hinata gives another thumbs up and smiles into the kiss. Then he waves in Yamaguchi’s direction, because he actually would like some privacy (as much as they can get, standing next to the main road in broad daylight).

His friend is gone when they pull apart. Kageyama puts a slight pressure on his cheeks, puffing his lips out between them; Hinata shoves his hands off and smirks.

“You wanna squeeze my other cheeks too?”

Kageyama reaches around him, and Hinata scrambles away.

“No Kageyama, I was joking! There’s people out here, geez!”

“Dumbass,” he roars, “We drove through the whole fucking town while you sucked my dick!”

Hinata laughs. Kageyama immediately removes the distance he created, and Hinata looks up, contemplating him. The biker scowls.

“What?”

“I don’t think you’re as good at kissing as you are at the other stuff.”

“You don’t know shit,” he says, and kisses him again.

It’s still entirely possible that Hinata will someday be a good son-in-law, because Kageyama does in fact have parents. Kageyama will be his first second date. And Kageyama’s never going to let him actually win, but he’s not going to let Kageyama win either, so it’s entirely possible they’ll just keep on playing. Hinata wouldn’t mind that.

**Author's Note:**

> "Like pleasure and a little pain  
The sacred and profane  
Ice and fire counteract  
Like black on black"  
“Black on Black II” by Heart is my theme for this fic! The baseline especially seems to fit biker Kageyama who's just an all-around babe throughout this fic ;)


End file.
